Animal Attraction
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Ever since she and Ruby started sleeping on the same bed, Weiss has been experiencing increasingly frustrating awakenings thanks to Ruby's oblivious, very touchy sleeping habits. One particularly unbearable morning, she's unable to take it any more and her following actions open a whole new chapter in the adorable couple's sex life. Pure Smut, Futa!Ruby/Weiss, some Bumblebee fluff
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Feels good to be writing again. This is my first RWBY story and my first finished work in years. First chapter turned out way longer than I anticipated, but I think it's an okay set-up for what I want to do with this. Basically I want this to be a collection of raunchy one-shots featuring White Rose as they venture into an unexplored territory of kinky sex. Nothing super crazy as I'll leave the more hardcore stuff for other stories and different pairings; roughness, exhibitionism, mild bondage is the most I have in mind. Hope you enjoy!

 **Pairing:** White Rose

 **Contains:** Ruby and Weiss getting down and dirty, blowjobs, fingering, moderate amounts of dirty talk and some fluff because I like it when kinky sex is actually kinda adorable at the same time.

* * *

 **CH.1**

"Not again." Weiss whined as soon as her body stirred awake. As if on cue, Ruby's arms tightened around her form and that pesky _pressure_ which was the usual reason for her abrupt awakenings as of late, dug roughly into her backside.

The sleepy white haired girl attempted to wiggle out of her girlfriend's tight grip but it was to no avail. An excited Ruby in the morning was relentless and Weiss could only grumble quietly as the familiar traces of the other girl's hardness ground against the swell of her ass while its owner innocently buried her face into Weiss' neck. The even hot breaths tickled her rapidly reddening skin. Without even looking at her lover's face, Weiss could feel the ghost of a smile spreading the pair of small soft lips apart.

"Weeeissssss…" Ruby moaned in a hoarse, dreamy whisper. The hand that was wrapped around Weiss' exposed side, moved up, shamelessly cupping her breast.

Weiss wanted to cry.

This was hell.

Ever since both girls had become comfortable enough with each other to sleep in the same bed, these kinds of mornings had become a somewhat daily occurrence. Weiss would wake up with Ruby pressed against her back, no matter who had been the little spoon the night before. She'd then feel the rough yet not at all unpleasant sensation of Ruby's crotch rubbing into her ass and any attempts to put some distance between them would result in the brunette playing octopus and Weiss being miserable until Ruby woke up many minutes later with a liberating stretch and an oblivious, apologetic mumble.

It was pure torture. The thing was; not because it felt uncomfortable or because Weiss disliked how cuddly Ruby was. Quite the opposite, it was unbearable precisely due to the fact that Weiss _loved_ it.

She loved how soft, warm and secure Ruby's hold was. She loved how nicely their bodies fit together. She loved how Ruby would occasionally whisper her name and snuggle closer into her neck. She loved how Ruby's hands would sometimes roam possessively all over her body. And of course, she loved that unmistakably _hard_ length poking her from behind.

The combined feel of all those small actions overrode every single nerve inside Weiss' poor hormone-ridden body. Maybe it was the fact that they had only had sex once a couple of weeks ago (it had been the very awkward yet sweet let's-keep-the-lights-off kind of sex).Maybe it was because secretly she wanted to be anything but reserved when it came to their relationship. And maybe she was simply a horny teen girl who couldn't stop thinking about having sex with her girlfriend. Whatever the reason, even if it was unintentional, Ruby never failed to make Weiss absolutely _drenched_ under her silk nightgown. And all Weiss could do was squirm and whimper as she struggled to keep her imagination and twitchy fingers in check.

"Weisss…" Her partner hissed behind her ear, this time more throatily, sultry even. The fingers on Weiss' chest squeezed, teasing the small erect nipples under the soft fabric. Whatever was going on in her dreams, a certain white haired girl was most probably the main star.

"Oh, Dust." Weiss groaned, blue eyes closing shut. Her body betrayed her and she arched into her girlfriend's touch. She really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she did but there was no stopping the soft mewls that slipped past her lips as Ruby groped her, "You're so damn unfair."

The dreaming brunette let out an incomprehensible whisper. Slowly, she drew her hips away for a short moment and thrust back into the girl wrapped in her arms.

Weiss' eyes shot wide open, pale lips forming a perfect O as Ruby began a steady rhythm of practically humping the heiress' behind. A stream of ragged breaths and mumbles was released upon Weiss' neck as that distractingly big shaft pumped against the supple flesh, the restrictions of her nightie and Ruby's pink boyshorts becoming increasingly irritating.

Weiss was split between pushing her younger girlfriend off of her and maybe giving her an eye-opener of a lecture about personal space, and giving into the desire that was currently making a sticky wet mess of her panties and indulge herself for once. Ruby had been becoming progressively touchier each new morning; maybe it had been about time things escalated to something so outright sexual.

"Damn you, Ruby, you stupid perverted dolt…" Weiss whined, raising her head as much as the other girl's tight grip allowed to get a quick onceover of their small dorm room. Yang and Blake were nowhere to be seen; no doubt the other romantic pair of team RWBY had snuck off to one many common rooms in the Academy or even a closet somewhere for some private time. And thank Dust for that; those two had become so shameless that it was not rare for Weiss to wake up in the middle of the night due to a series of barely muffled grunts coming from the other side of the room (at least Ruby slept like a log).

As soon as she was convinced they were completely alone, Weiss let out an exasperated yet undeniably excited sigh and grabbed the edges of her nightgown's skirts, rumpling them upwards. Her breath hitched as under the covers, her skin was exposed to her lover's wandering hands and her deliciously rough thrusts.

When they had first made love, it had been quick, clumsy and very reserved. Both girls had finished easily and afterwards almost immediately took turns washing before settling into an awkward post-sex cuddle. But this right now… It was the kind of foreplay Weiss had fantasized about when in the privacy of a hot shower, the kind of primal unadulterated passion she had only seen in some of those videos on Winter's private computer back at home, whenever her big sister was away. The kind that made her feel so hot and lightheaded.

"R-Rubyyy," she moaned as her hips rocked back into the brunette. She managed to sneak the hem of her nightie through Ruby's fingers and gathered it just above her chest. It was not long before a small hand was kneading her bare breasts, fingers taking a hold of one erect nipple and gingerly pinching the sensitive bud confidently as though she had done this a million times before.

Okay, maybe hell was too harsh a word. Actually, Weiss felt the exact opposite of any artistic depiction of hell she had read about. No, this felt like heaven. Ruby touching all over, the joined, nearly frantic rocking of their lower bodies, the small moist tongue that occasionally darted out to lick her earlobe…

"F-Fuuuckk," she whimpered, flinching slightly at the way the naughty rasp broke past her quivering lips. Weiss never cursed, rarely did in her own thoughts even. If her mind hadn't dissolved into a messy haze of lust she probably would've scolded herself, but in the heat of the moment she couldn't help thinking how the small cuss made her feel even dirtier, hotter. Before she knew it, her right hand ghosted over the trembling flesh of her toned belly and dipped under the silky softness of her panties. Weiss panted, biting the edge of her pillow to muffle a loud moan of pleasure, as her slender fingers slid against her slick folds and spread apart the slippery petals of her pussy.

It was incredible, just how damn wet she was. A single digit slipped inside her with such ease Weiss was convinced she'd be able to insert another or two with no effort whatsoever; surprising considering the white haired heiress was incredibly tight to the point that the first time she had tried fitting Ruby's length inside, anywhere past the first few inches, had been a formidable challenge.

The finger started pumping in a nice steady rhythm to match the thrusts of two pairs of hips. Weiss gritted her teeth into the pillow as she worked herself close to an inevitable and shamefully quick climax. Ruby's corresponding motions had gotten rougher, erratic while her hands gripped Weiss' slender frame as though her life depended on it, tiny desperate grunts in sync with the other girl's constrained whines. Her clothed shaft was jackhammering against her partner's supple ass and by the feel of it her dream was fast-approaching a happy ending as well.

The hand groping Weiss' breast ventured up, trailing the heaving collarbone until it came to rest against her sculpted jawline. Two fingers reached to trace the curve of her bottom lip and without as much as questioning the oddly deliberate gesture Weiss greedily took them into her mouth and sucked on the digits, hot tongue peeking out to glaze them all over in a way that could make even someone like Yang blush.

"Weeeisss," Ruby breathed behind her neck once again. Before Weiss' mind could even register her name, Ruby's teeth bit into her earlobe, " _Cum_ for me."

It was too much for her overstimulated body to handle.

Weiss' wide crystals rolled into the back of her head and she let out a wild howl as her inner walls constricted around her index finger, sticky juices squirting through her loose palm and staining her quaking thighs. The brunette against her back trembled with her own release as her hips gave one final rough thrust, a cute throaty moan spilling over Weiss' hearing senses.

The heiress' voice eventually died in the back of her now sore throat as well as the remaining aftershocks of what had been the first truly powerful orgasm of her life. With a smile she didn't realize she had she snuggled further into Ruby's body, enjoying the gentle post-climax rubs of the other girl's crotch and even taking some perverse joy in just how hard, and warm, and wet, and _sticky_ the lengthy bump felt against her ass. She languidly run her tongue between the fingers over her mouth and covered Ruby's entire palm with happy, feather-like kisses. She had never been one for expressing her affections for Ruby, but right now she kind of regretted it. Because kissing and touching Ruby felt really, really nice.

A quiet dreamy giggle tickled her ear.

"You're so cute, Weiss."

Weiss' body stood deathly still, all the blood draining from her face. She swallowed loudly and then, very carefully and surprisingly easily, untangled her upper body from Ruby's arms to peek over her own shoulder. The younger girl's misty silver eyes stared back at her happily, her lazy content smile practically blinding the flustered heiress.

"Aww…" Ruby cooed, snuggling her face closer to Weiss, rubbing their noses together, "We should try it on the back of that unicorn next time."

In other circumstances Weiss would've either succumbed into a fit of hysterics cackles at the adorable insight on Ruby's dreams or stared her down like she had grown a second head. However, the following shriek of realization was nothing close to that.

Dazed and very confused, Ruby found herself trying to hug the air when Weiss sat up with inhuman speed, putting as much distance between them as the small bed allowed. The expression on her pretty face was one of horrified embarrassment and shame. Ruby cocked her head to the side and pouted; figures once her dream counterpart finally got to act on some of her recently developed kinks, Weiss would freak out. Maybe it was a sign to start sleeping in her own bed again. Her increasingly vivid wet dreams had made her cases of morning wood a bit too intense. What if Weiss started noticing? That would be so embarrassing to explain.

"Ruby," Weiss spoke quietly, gaze hovering somewhere above the bed's frame, snow white hair obscuring Ruby's view. All she could see of her face was the rapidly renewing flush upon her scarred left cheek spreading down her neck, "I…I didn't know you were awake."

"Huh?" Ruby was puzzled. Dream Weiss was usually very different but even she kept Weiss' cold sense of logic. How could she be awake when she was in a dream? That was preposterous. Couldn't they just get back to cuddling until she had to wake up in the real world? Her girlfriend's bare body had felt so soft and comfy snuggled against her, she could almost swear it had been real…

Wait…

It _did_ kinda feel real. A little too real.

Nervousness gnawed at the back of her mind as she lifted her hand and gave her own shoulder a hard pinch.

 _OW!_

That had definitely felt very, very real.

The confusion in Ruby's eyes was slowly replaced by mortification as they searched for Weiss' sky blue crystals again.

"I'm not dreaming anymore, am I?" she asked quietly, voice shaky.

Weiss shook her head.

"Ooohhh boy," Ruby breathed. Her body moved robotically as she sat up. If the heat in her cheeks was any indication, she had come one step closer to actually embodying her family name, "Uhm, W-Weiss? I-I don't know w-what to say… I'm really so-"

" _Iamsorryfortakingadvantageofyou!_ "

Ruby blinked. She turned back to Weiss, cautious not to let her gaze linger on the naked body for too long.

"W-what do you mean?"

Weiss took a deep breath and finally let her face be seen although her eyes stared somewhere next to the brunette's shoulder.

"I am sorry for doing… _that_ without your agreement. I shouldn't have done anything without making sure you ware okay with it. Sexual activity is a very serious matter and my behavior was unacceptable—"

As Weiss rambled on with a comically nervous tone Ruby could only stare, jaw hanging. She briefly wondered if there was an entire class of people somewhere behind her back that had come to an informative lecture about the ethics of sexual consent. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"…and I'll completely understand if you're mad at me and don't… don't want to be with me anymo-"

"What? No!" Ruby shouted, the vulnerability in her partner's voice snapping her out of the temporary stupor. Without clearly thinking through her actions, as she often did, she reached and clasped Weiss hands into her own, "Weiss, I'm not mad at you at all. It was my fault!"

Weiss looked startled but didn't pull away. In fact, she seemed to be grateful for the contact.

"B-But I started grin-grinding against you and… and… got naked… and… your hands…"

"They were _my_ hands, Weiss. I touched you first. And I was the one who started… dry-humping you like a dog," she said, blushing although she managed to crack a small smile when Weiss actually giggled a bit.

"So… you're not angry?"

"Of course not. I thought _you_ would be mad. I practically groped you."

"It's been happening for quite some time now." Weiss noted without any heat. She actually sounded amused.

"Ah, well… ahem, maybe you should have mentioned it," Ruby coughed nervously, "I guess I just got super excited and didn't realize I was conscious this time."

A white brow was raised at the admission.

"You… Do you often have such dreams?"

Ruby flinched. Her girlfriend, however, looked strangely curious.

"Y-yeah. Almost every night since we started sleeping together." She confessed, bracing herself for a potential huff of outrage. When nothing of the sort happened she added, "I'm sorry, Weiss. It's just that after that first time we did _it…_ It's been driving me crazy. You… your body… everything's been driving me crazy-"

"I liked it," Weiss spoke suddenly. Ruby gasped quietly when those blue orbs met her silvers, excitement shimmering inside. "What we just did, I mean… In fact, I love it. How blunt and confident you are... I love it when you touch me like that. It's so…so-"

"Hot?"

"Yeah." Weiss giggled with a hand to her mouth, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl who had just shared a dirty secret with a knowing friend.

"I loved it too." Ruby allowed herself a wide smile. Seeing Weiss so excited was honestly intoxicating.

Both girls stood smiling in silence, gazing into the other's eyes with newfound appreciation for each other's bodies and desires.

But as the moments passed, Ruby became increasingly aware with the fact that her underwear felt oddly wet and _sticky._ She broke the heated stare and looked down, letting out a shameful squeak when she noticed the dark pink stains on the front of her boyshorts.

"Crap, I'm uhh… I'm gonna go clean myself up." She stood up with her head down in disgrace, thanking every possible deity that her girlfriend was so proper and had the decency to not outright point and laugh at the wet spot on Ruby's crotch. Hopefully, she wasn't disgusted by the embarrassing display of—

"Wait!"

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. When she turned back to Weiss and saw the expression of pure lust written all over, the semi-hard shaft in her shorts twitched.

"Y-Yes?"

Slight hesitation replaced the hunger in Weiss' eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared as the heiress licked the edges of her dry lips.

"May I… May I touch it?" she whispered, her eyes focused on the bulge.

Ruby almost choked on her own saliva.

"I… But why? You aren't grossed out?"

"I'm not," Weiss answered slightly impatiently. Quite the opposite actually – the images in her brain of what she was hoping to do to Ruby made her panties moisten with another flow of juices, "I want to clean you _myself._ "

And voila, just like that Ruby felt herself get rock hard in an instant, the head of her shaft pushing against the waistband. The way Weiss had said that with her beautiful cerulean eyes, half-lidded with want… There wasn't a force on Remnant in that very moment that could stop her from giving into her girlfriend's request.

She was back on the bed in a lightning fast whirl of rose petals, sitting back against the bed's headboard and enthusiastically spreading her legs, a goofy grin blooming on her face. After a questioning glance to make sure it was okay she even let her eyes linger on Weiss' exposed chest, the sight of the delicious looking pink buds making her mouth salivate.

Weiss giggled and sultrily crawled over to her partner. Her heart was thumping wildly against her ribcage, but she felt exhilarated at the prospect of doing something that had only been a guilty fantasy before; she had never been so turned on in her entire life. It was so liberating to know that Ruby was as perverted for her body as Weiss was for hers. As soon as she kneeled between Ruby's legs, she decided her nightie would be in the way so she tugged on the edges and quickly discarded it, leaving her only in a pair of drenched sea blue panties.

"Take off yours too," she spoke shyly.

Never one to disappoint Ruby clawed at the ends of her tank top. The piece of cloth fell somewhere on the floor and for a couple of moments both girls simply took their time drinking in the sight. Now that Weiss thought about it, it was a bit sad that their first time had been so reticent. They had barely gotten any glimpses of the other's nakedness. Maybe they'd make up for that now (and possibly in the future as well).

"I… I don't know what I'm doing," Weiss said and leaned in to capture her partner's lips in a quick yet uncharacteristically sensual kiss, "So bear with me, okay?"

Ruby's frantic nods were enough of an answer.

The white-haired girl smiled and let her gaze travel downwards over Ruby's breasts – bigger than hers, she noted with a passing pang of jealousy – past her toned navel until it rested onto the large, pulsing bulge between her legs. The shaft hiding underneath the fabric was straining against its constraints, its shape clearly outlined by the tight shorts. It was wet and sticky with Ruby's release and Weiss found herself extremely enticed by the prospect of licking it all up. Her palms rested on Ruby's thighs as she lowered her head until her lips were mere inches away from their prize. With a final tentative glance up she dragged her tongue along the entire length of Ruby's sex, marveling the way the other girl tensed under her hands and her breathing turned short and erratic. She was pleased to find out the material was silk, soft on the tongue and paper thin, meaning the brunette could feel the teasing almost as if it was her own skin. She latched her mouth onto the base and gently sucked her way towards the head. Ruby's fluids had seeped into the silk and Weiss blinked curiously when her tongue detected hints of a slightly salty taste. It smelled nice too – a sweet musky scent that made her wonder if it had something to do with Ruby's eating habits seeing how it was much more pleasant than what she had imagined from secretly reading Internet articles about sex, especially back when she first discovered Ruby's anatomy wasn't inherently identical to most other girls'. What she sensed only made her want to sample more.

"Help me with this." She murmured, fingers gripping the waistband of the pink underwear. Her hungry gaze didn't leave bulge she was itching to see uncovered.

Ruby quickly grabbed the headboard for support and lifted her ass in the air, nearly collapsing in the process as her arms along with most of her body was trembling in excitement. Weiss took her time peeling the sticky garment down Ruby's smooth legs and soon it joined her top on the ground.

Weiss gasped and let out a deprived whimper as Ruby's member stood erect and throbbing with need against the air, covered in a messy web of alluringly glistening white threads. She honestly couldn't fathom why her girlfriend had thought she would be grossed out; the sight was positively mouth-watering.

"Y-You don't have to do anything, Weiss." The brunette's shaky voice spoke timidly. The heiress peered up to meet Ruby's eyes staring back at her somewhat hesitantly behind the dazed look of utter lust. Weiss realized that she had been admiring the needy shaft for a bit too long, forgetting that Ruby had always been self-conscious about it, even more so ever since they had first started getting more intimate. She huffed, stroking her girlfriend's thighs in quiet reassurance.

"Don't be a dolt, Ruby. You know I have no problems with it. A-actually, I've always wanted to…" she paused and felt a dirty pang of arousal as a crude train of words popped into her head. She took a deep breath and despite the redness that immediately colored her porcelain cheeks, her lips curved into what she hoped was a seductive smirk. " _I've always wanted to suck you cock._ "

Ruby released a guttural moan and her teeth sank into her bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin. Dust, her expression, the tone of her voice, the tongue that darted out teasingly just inches away from where Ruby needed it… It was incredible how a simple well-placed profanity could make her throb more than she knew was possible. It filled her mind with so many things she wanted to say and do, some bolder and dirtier than others, the kind she only dared imagine when alone in the bathroom after days of not touching herself and back when the thought of having sex with Weiss was just a wishful fantasy.

"Please." She croaked.

"Please what?" Weiss asked and one hand ventured up Ruby's thigh, lacing her fingers around the base of the shaft. It was so scorching hot against her palm; she could feel the brunette's pulse, so fast and excited for her.

"Please," Ruby whimpered, pupils dilated the point where the silver barely shined along the outlines of her irises, "S-Suck my cock."

Not nearly as dominating sounding as in one of Weiss' more deprived fantasies, but it didn't matter. The younger girl's throaty moan itself was more than enough to start another flood of wetness seeping through her panties and running down her legs. With a visceral mewl the once proper heiress descended upon Ruby's cock.

Ruby watched with wide hungry eyes as that enticing pink tongue came out between Weiss' parted lips and caressed the entirety of her shaft from base to head, collecting a straight line of white cream on its tip, drawling out a range of hisses from Ruby's throat. She gulped soundly when Weiss took a moment to swallow, face twisting in delight at the raw taste of her girlfriend's cum. It sent Ruby's brain into a frenzy, knowing that Weiss enjoyed her essence so much, and thoughts of the possible kinks she could fulfill with the knowledge invaded the already delirious miasma clouding her mind. And they only got naughtier and naughtier as the older girl's tongue went back to work, a barely constrained rhythm of licks and kisses teasing along her pulsing shaft, clearing away every delicious leftover of her previous orgasm, her spittle now the only thing coating Ruby's cock. The soft cool muscle glided like a feather over the hot skin, setting every tiny nerve on fire with need. And it did it slowly. _Dust,_ way too fucking slowly… The term 'cock tease' had never made more sense to the brunette than it did in this very moment.

Weiss felt intoxicated, head spinning as she worked her tongue with the determination and fervor of an experienced courtesan. Had Ruby always smelled and tasted this good or was Weiss simply so horny that all those sensations from touching, feeling and kissing Ruby before seemed tenfold more powerful? And judging by the subtle impatient hip movements Ruby had trouble controlling, the younger girl was enjoying the attention as much as Weiss genuinely enjoyed giving it.

Her sloppy mouth travelled further down and before Ruby could grasp her mind around the thought, Weiss took her sack between her swollen lips, rolling the soft orbs around her tongue and messily sucking them in. Unable to control the impulses fueling her overstimulated body, Ruby's hand shot down and tangled into the disheveled locks on the back of her girlfriend's snowy hair, earning a desperate muffled moan from its owner's preoccupied mouth. Her hips rolled up and her fingers dug deeper into Weiss' scalp, urging her sloppy ministrations while Weiss' right hand wrapped around Ruby's cock and pumped those thin pianist fingers into a shaky cadence of inexperienced yet eager strokes. Occasionally, she would trail back up the throbbing shaft and tease the sensitive cockhead with her tongue, licking away every tiny budding pearl of precum and taking just the tip between her lips in a sinful promise, before she drew them back down to lavish the tight sack with more sloppy attention.

" _Fuuuck, Weeeisss!"_ the younger girl gasped as she fucked into her partner's soft, wonderfully cool palm. Glancing down, she took in the sight of Weiss' pretty eyes looking back sexily and had to suppress the nearly savage urge to grab her face with both hands and roughly guide her talented mouth where she needed it. Weiss' tongue and lips felt fantastic, but what Ruby really wanted to feel right now was the warmth of her lover's throat around her entire shaft, "Aahhh… W-Weiss, your mou-ooh God… Weiss, y-your mouth… aah, just take it in…"

"Hmm?" the heiress murmured as her lips parted from the gorgeous cock she was absolutely enamored with, a thin silvery line of saliva separating the wet flesh and her bottom lip. She noticed the desperation written upon Ruby's face and flashed a tiny knowing grin, "Did you want me to do something specific?"

The younger girl growled, actually _growled_ impatiently, silver eyes burning with intense desire, Weiss whimpered in excitement and shoved her free hand under her drenched underwear to hopefully soothe the unbearable ache there.

Ruby's eyes widened and a wicked smirk of her own tugged at her lips, confidence surging through her. The knowledge that she easily held so much power over Weiss' arousal was exhilarating, what if the heiress liked it if Ruby expressed her need a tad more aggressively? Her eyes hadn't missed the hand disappearing between Weiss' folds, maybe Ruby could help with that _and_ get have own lust properly satisfied. She tugged at the handful of white hair in her fist and Weiss obediently withdrew back, giving Ruby space to get on her knees before her. The younger huntress had completely turned the tables around; Weiss had given her all the control.

"Y-yeah, Weiss, I want you to specifically do what you promised… Lie down." she commanded shakily, cock twitching when Weiss submissively followed the pressure on the back of her head until she was laying on her back, legs shyly spread apart to give her girlfriend an idea of the sticky mess in between, face turned to the side and inches away from Ruby's crotch. She looked so damn cute and absolutely ravishing like that, one hand timidly fidgeting under the wet spot on her panties as those azures peered up at Ruby in anticipation of her next command.

Ruby let her free hand wander over the other girl's chest, massaging the modest yet perky breasts, rolling an erect nipple between her fingers. Her smile widened when Weiss arched into her touch, gasping madly like a fish out of water as her own fingertips worked against her sex. Their motions stopped, however, when Ruby's hand trailed lower and took hold of the waistband.

"Off." The younger girl said simply and Weiss hurriedly lifted her butt in the air, shuddering when Ruby easily slid the fabric just below her knees, leaving her aching sex exposed to the cool morning air. Immediately after, Ruby's hand joined hers between her thighs, sneaky fingers dipping faintly past the swollen lips to sample the velvety wetness at the center. Weiss cried out at the contact, loud enough for Ruby to actually glance towards the door and ponder over the riskiness of her actions. Dust, she hoped team JNPR were still asleep, "Too loud, Weiss."

"S-Sorry." The heiress hiccupped regretfully even though, deep down, the thought of being caught in such a provocative position made her clit throb even more.

"Maybe I can help you keep it down, huh?" Ruby whispered wickedly. Her grip on Weiss' locks became slightly rougher as she angled her partner's face to the side. With an unceremonious groan, she lewdly dragged her spit-covered cock across Weiss' cheek before resting its bulbous tip against those incredibly soft quivering lips, "Open up for me, princess."

In any other scenario Weiss would have scolded her for the use of the pet name and maybe give her the good old 'no kisses and hugs for a day' treatment, but she couldn't help but melt in content, pussy clenching greedily around the single digit probing inside the slick flesh. Her lips parted unquestioningly and when the smooth spongy glans slowly pushed past them, she craned her neck to take in as much of Ruby's cock as possible inside the damp heat of her mouth.

The young brunette released a guttural moan, the noise in many ways more akin to the growl of a wild Grimm than an actual human. Weiss' mouth was tight, wet and so delightfully _fucking hot_ Ruby momentarily damn near blacked out. Gods, she could definitely see herself becoming addicted to this feeling; maybe they could strike a deal to make this a regular morning occurrence. She pushed her hips forward as the heiress voraciously sucked her in deeper and deeper until the tip of Ruby's cock was met with resistance and Weiss gasped around the shaft, unable to take its entire length down her throat without gagging, rosy cheeks puffing with effort.

"Fuck, sorry." Ruby stammered and tried to pull back, but shivered in surprise when a hand palmed her ass and pushed her back in. Weiss' crystals stared back at her with reassurance and even gave her a wink as she pointedly pinched the supple skin, signaling for Ruby to start thrusting. Ruby's eyes bulged and her lips curved, unable to contain the dirty, lustful grin. Weiss seemed to have no qualms about letting her go hard and the newly surfaced naughty part of Ruby was thoroughly elated about it. After all, Weiss had looked so mind-numbingly sexy with those tender pink lips stretching around her cock. "D-Dust, you're fucking incredible."

The hand grasping the white mass of hair on the back Weiss' head tightened its grip and Ruby pushed in once again, burying nearly two thirds of her length before Weiss' throat muscles tensed in an effort to activate her gag reflex. After a few moments spent like that with Weiss' persistent hand pushing stubbornly against Ruby's ass, the heiress' throat relaxed and a guttural moan ripped from her heaving chest, sending pleasant vibrating tingles across the brunette's half-sheathed cock. Feeling like they had found a nice balance where she could thrust without suffocating her girlfriend, Ruby began rocking her hips in a careful steady rhythm, completely losing herself in the sensation of the wet tightness gripping her sex.

It dawned on Ruby quite quickly that the older girl had practiced this before. Maybe not on another cock as Weiss had made it quite clear that prior to Ruby she had never been in an actual relationship, let alone had sex, but there was no way this was her first blowjob attempt. She was extremely feverish in her motions, trail of saliva already dripping lewdly down her chin, but there was a certain elegance in the way her tongue worked in unison with her mouth, lapping at every tiny vein on the underside of brunette's cock, making sure to make the experience was as pleasurable for Ruby as possible. Maybe it was because Weiss had always aimed for pure perfection and worked passionately to achieve it, her sophisticated upbringing influencing her every action even when it was the matter of servicing her girlfriend's mouth-watering cock. Whatever the answer, Ruby bit her lip at the thought of Weiss secluding herself under the shower with a dildo and shyly playing with herself as she practiced what she wanted to do to her. Dust, she was actually beginning to regret not taking up Yang on her semi-serious offer to teach Ruby the ways of sexual confidence and prowess; maybe that way she and Weiss would have revealed the extents of their lust for each other much earlier.

"Mhmmmmm…" Weiss whined, arousing more jolts of electricity over the throbbing shaft in her mouth, and gave Ruby a pleading half-lidded glance, her knees shakily rubbing together as she ran her fingers over the motionless hand dipping between her legs. As much as she was enjoying the sensation of getting face fucked like that she couldn't get off on that alone.

Drunk on the incredible sensation of thrusting her cock down Weiss' throat, Ruby had selfishly left her girlfriend with the unsatisfying feeling of the lenient digit between Weiss' folds. With a strangled moan that was supposed to sound somewhat apologetic, she straightened her back and thrust her index finger all the way up to the knuckle into the slippery slit, encouraged by the heiress' stifled whimpers. Weiss' hips appreciatively rolled up to meet her hand and in only a few short moments Ruby added another finger, sighing contently when that inviting warm tightness clamped down greedily around her digits, adjusting to the tempo of her thrust almost immediately. Thanks to Weiss' relatively short body was able to finger her while simultaneously using her heavenly mouth. Ruby was quite pleased with the fact – her recent growth spurts were opening up a window to so many opportunities.

"You're so wet, Weiss," she murmured, tugging on the silvery locks to signal the other girl to open her eyes, "If I knew you've always been so desperate for me—ahhhh, j-just like that… I would've let you suck me off whenever you wanted… Dust, you have no idea how hot you look like this!" then a sudden idea made its way into her lust-crazed mind. Her trembling lips curved in a sexy, succubine smirk Weiss had never seen before, a smirk the heiress most definitely approved of if the tiny spasms around her fingers were any indication, "Do you… Do you mind if I take a few photos… f-for later?"

The immediate widening of older girl's ocean blue orbs almost made her regret her words and wonder if she had ruined the moment, but then Weiss surprised her once again as she released Ruby's cock with a _pop,_ gasping when the hot throbbing shaft lewdly slapped against her scarred cheek. There was an attempt at a frown, but the desire was clearly written on her face for Ruby to admire.

"Do it quickly and if anyone ever finds out, I'll push you down and strangle you." And just as quickly as it had stopped, Weiss' mouth was back on her cock.

Ruby refrained from making a joke about possibly enjoying the rough treatment and released her grip on Weiss' hair in order to grab her scroll from the nightstand. She pointed it at Weiss and turned on the camera feature with a few swipes.

"Alright, Weiss, show me how beautiful you are with my cock in your mouth." To accentuate her words, Ruby's fingers began pumping faster inside Weiss' wet heat, thumb peeking up to stroke the sensitive clit.

The heiress whined, bobbing her head hard and fast, threads of saliva and precum foaming around the edges of her mouth. If she had to be completely honest with herself, she wanted to feel at least a tiny bit embarrassed by her own shamelessness, but Ruby's words somehow had the power to melt that feeling away and make her keep pushing the limits of what she had once thought completely unacceptable. She could completely lose herself pleasuring her partner like this. And she apparently looked really damn good doing it if Ruby's cute mesmerizing pants were anything to go by. The brunette's thumb moved frantically across the surface of her scroll, continuously tilting the device to capture different angles of Weiss' porcelain face. At some point her hand motions stopped and Weiss realized Ruby had moved on straight up shooting a video. Strangely enough, Weiss wasn't at all appalled by the idea of what was essentially a sex tape. The thought alone that Ruby found her so irresistible that she wanted to capture the moment and possibly use it for other means later on if Weiss' body wasn't available, made her heart and pussy throb uncontrollably. Her right hand left Ruby's rear, encircled the base of her thick cock and pumped with quick feverish strokes while her mouth encased around the seeping cockhead, creating a tightly sealed vacuum as her tongue passionately licked around the spongy tissue.

"Weeeissss…" the younger girl hissed, struggling to maintain a decent grip on the scroll with shaky fingers. Her thrusts intensified to match the pace Weiss had set, the first 4 inches of her cock disappearing between those amazing talented lips while the heiress' delicate palm took care of the rest. She was straight up fucking Weiss' face now. And she was quickly approaching the limit of what her over-simulated sex could take, "F-Fuuuck, Weiss… I'm g-aaahhh… I'm gonna c-cuuum."

That seemed to motivate Weiss to bring her show to its delicious, messy finish. Her mouth withdrew, putting an inch of distance between her lips and the bulbous tip while her hand stroked the entire length of the slippery spit-covered shaft. Her tongue peeked out to lick at the oozing precum as her eyes looked over the unsteady scroll, boring into Ruby's silvers, silently urging her to let loose the building orgasm, to mark Weiss with her essence.

Ruby released a choked cry when those pretty shimmering pools of blue met her gaze, filled to the brim with playfulness, lust, endearment and a bit of something Ruby secretly hoped to one day call love. With whatever remaining bits of sanity she had left, the younger girl pushed her fingers as deep inside Weiss as she could reach in hopes to give back at least half of the incredible pleasure she was currently feeling, before the burning heat that had been forming inside her own core exploded in the form of dancing stars blurring her vision and the impending feeling of sweet release overwhelming her body.

The heiress squeezed her eyes shut when her partner's digits found a sweet spot that send tremors up her body. Her busy hand stilled its movements as soon as Ruby's cock began spasming violently. All she could do was moan and whimper as Ruby's orgasm overcame them both.

It was the next few seconds during which Weiss learned that she fucking _loved_ Ruby's cum. Her trembling body jerked in delight as spurt after spurt of thick sticky substance shot across her beautiful sculpted face in long messy threads, painting her cheeks and lips in creamy white. Some of it dripped its way onto her tongue and Weiss' head spun as her taste buds soared with the raw flavor of her girlfriend's seed. And Dust, it felt so warm, so incredibly fucking hot and heavy as it dripped against her skin, its scent the most powerful of aphrodisiacs! It was so sinfully intoxicating that… that… Suddenly Weiss was wailing in pleasure as well, her melodic opera-level moans joining Ruby's higher-pitched ones in a unconstrained symphony, her pussy clamping desperately around those wonderful fingers and sending a rush of her own juices to stain Ruby's slender hand.

An animal... That's what she felt like. A wild animal high on its heat and consumed by its climax, growling as its dominant mate marked her territory, claiming Weiss as Ruby's possession in the most perverse way there was. And she loved each and every exhilarating second of it, feet kicking into the sheets as her form shook uncontrollably until the powerful feeling of ecstasy began to subside.

"Weiss…" Ruby moaned her name for a final time as the last bursts of her orgasm sullied her partner's quivering face. Unable to support her spent body anymore, she collapsed forward to seek out the support of the mattress with her left elbow, hips pushing the head of her cock against Weiss' lips. She rested a flushed cheek against her cool knuckles and purred in content as the heiress' mouth immediately opened up to lovingly suckle on the last beads of cum that leaked from the tip.

They laid like that for a full minute, unspeaking, Weiss cleaning up Ruby's softening shaft for a second time this morning while the brunette's fingers teased her folds as her thighs trembled with tiny aftershocks.

"That was incredible." Weiss murmured in between planting gentle feathery kisses against the underside of Ruby's cock.

"A-Are… Are you sure?" Ruby began hesitantly, mind at long last clear just enough to comprehend what events had occurred mere moments ago. She forced herself to stand up, sitting her butt against her calves. Her eyes fixed on Weiss' face, taking it the sight of her cum-splattered features, and for a few moments she had to struggle to contain another erection. Thankfully, she was already thoroughly _drained,_ "You can tell me if you thought I was being gross. I mean, I… I kinda just humped your face and I'm too spent to t-take you properly now," she coughed in embarrassment. Now that they'd committed the naughty deed, she was torn between feeling ecstatic and feeling guilty for letting her hormones take over. What if Weiss regretted doing that and felt used, degraded and defiled? Her eyes fearfully, "Crap, Weiss, I h-hope I didn't go too far... I got caught up in the moment. P-Please, don't be mad, I'm sor-"

An elegant finger rested against her lips, effectively silencing her anxious mumbles.

"Hush, you dolt. You're apologizing for what both of us clearly enjoyed very much," Weiss spoke softly, a genuine chuckle rising from her chest. As if to make a point, her tongue came out to lick at the corners of her mouth, collecting the thick cream that hadn't yet dribbled inside. She swallowed it loudly with an innocent smile whilst a wide-eyed brunette stared hypnotized at the spectacle, "I never thought I'd do something as… as raunchy as this, but I liked it, okay? I liked it _a lot_."

"R-Really?"

"I'm a Schnee, Ruby. A Schnee is always brutally honest about how they feel about something… And in this case," she trailed off with flushed cheeks, turning to the side to place another kiss on the adorable shrinking cockhead. "You made me feel amazing. I liked you being so rough. I liked su-sucking you… Dust, I sound like a perv…" she giggled.

Ruby couldn't help but return the laugh, nervousness gone as quickly it had appeared. The usually uptight and reserved girl looked so happy and satisfied, it was impossible to hold back her own glee.

"I guess we're both massive perverts," she spoke once she calmed down. She reached down to wipe a string of cum from Weiss' chin, "To be honest, I've always fantasized about doing these kinds of things with you. Just… let loose and get wild, ya know? I've never even dreamed that you'd be into kinky stuff as well."

As she started to pull back hand with the thought of finding a napkin Weiss caught her stained thumb in her mouth and sucked it in, licking the salty nectar off and letting in slide down her throat, relishing the hungry expression blooming inside Ruby's excited silver orbs.

"You have no idea…" Weiss whispered, releasing the now squeaky clean finger, "The things I want to do to you… the things I want you to do to me. I've had a lot of vivid dreams too, Ruby."

"Why does it feel like this is the beginning of something?" Ruby asked with a grin. Her fingers returned to Weiss' cheeks and began gathering the sticky goo only to urge it between the heiress' lips, who greedily swallowed it down like she was being fed the most delicious treat in the world. This was almost like a cute scene from a cheesy romantic comedy, she thought in amusement, only instead of playfully cleaning up whipped cream and feeding cherries to Weiss she was… well, it wasn't PG-13 to say the least.

"We'll do this again…" Weiss gasped in between sucking on Ruby's digits, her head already swimming around all the newly-opening possibilities for the naughty couple, "We'll… We'll figure out what we like… Maybe try to be discreet about it and just… do it. I really like you, Ruby… You, your body, your _cock_... I-I want to have you all the time."

"You can have me," Ruby whispered heatedly and laid her body against Weiss and, with the knowledge that the heiress enjoyed her more confident side, she claimed her lips, groaning as her own taste reached her tongue, "Whenever you want," Kiss. "As much as you want," Kiss. "And I get to have you too."

"Yes! Dust, of course!" the heiress exclaimed happily and both girls slipped into yet another fit of giggles, pulling each other's naked bodies in a close embrace. Once they quieted down, they settled into a comfortable silence, nuzzling into each other's necks.

"That's one hell of a way to start a day… But I think you're gonna need a shower soon. You, uhh…" Ruby mumbled, breathing in the scent of mountain air and fresh snow under Weiss' ear, "I kinda got some of it in your hair."

Contrary to what she was expecting, Weiss smirked against her neck and gave it a soft kiss.

"Then you better get in there with me and help me clean it up."

"You want us to shower together?" Ruby was actually quite giddy about the prospect. Not every one of her fantasies featured her and Weiss doing the do. Some of them were quite romantic; a nice hot shower whilst holding your lover close and washing her beautiful hair definitely fit that category. Before she even got a confirmation she attempted to stand up, but stopped in her tracks when Weiss' legs hooked around her waist, arms looping over her neck. She met Weiss' eyes with slight confusion.

"Carry me?" she suggested, looking away a bit shyly. As much as she hated to admit it, Weiss occasionally did enjoy being spoiled. And for some reason the thought of being hand-carried by her partner made her swoon like a stereotypical schoolgirl, "If you can wield that gigantic scythe of yours, I should be no problem, hm?"

Ruby's eyes lit up with their usual childish spark and a large goofy smile bloomed on her face, features that Weiss had honestly missed despite how sexy a more confident Ruby had been. The awkward, energetic and painfully dorky Ruby was the one she had fallen for in the first place, after all.

"Your wish is my command, _princess_!" she chirped cheerfully as she flipped them over closer to the edge of the bed, sitting Weiss on her lap. After her hands grasped the heiress' ass, earning a hiss and an alluring lip bite, she found the floor with her feet and pushed herself up while Weiss clung to her like a like an adorable white koala. She wasn't as strong as her older sister and she had only grown an inch or two above Weiss in the past year, yet it was surprisingly effortless to carry around her girlfriend like this. She wondered if she'd one day be powerful to run with her semblance whilst doing this. The prospect filled her with joy.

"Hey, what have we discussed about calling me that?" Weiss huffed, but was unable to hide her blush. Well, okay, maybe she didn't mind it as much when it came from Ruby, "You're lucky you're cute and I'm in a good mood."

Ruby carried her inside the bathroom shaking with laughter.

Their first shower together was nearly as enjoyable as their bed activities. They giggled and made out under the streams of hot water, their hands free to explore and touch wherever they pleased with newfound confidence. Weiss seemed to have developed a much greater appreciation for Ruby's member and her fingers often came back wandering downwards, stroking its flaccid length, playing with the tight sack underneath. Ruby didn't mind, she herself was rather infatuated with Weiss' perky tight ass and could barely get her hands off the toned cheeks, fingers occasionally dipping in between to tease Weiss with possible future promises of what she'd love to do to it.

There were no more orgasms as both girls were oversensitive at this point. Instead, they took turns soaping and washing each other's bodies, with Ruby paying extra attention to her partner's silky hair, carefully removing whatever remains of her seed she could find. Once clean, Weiss settled between Ruby's legs, back resting against her generous bumps, trying to not be annoyed by the fact that the moment would have to end soon as the morning progressed.

Ruby had brought in scroll and held it against Weiss' knees while her chin rested on the heiress' shoulder, eyes focused on the water-proof screen as she struggled to beat one of the hardest levels of the Great War-inspired fighting game she was showcasing to Weiss.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Show me that video you shot." The older girl whispered, voice laced with sweetness.

Ruby bit her lip, having completely forgotten about the hotness she had captured on camera. Fumbling with the buttons, she closed the app and played the last video on her playlist. The picture took a moment to focus until it revealed a sideways shot of Weiss' face, crystal blue eyes staring straight into the camera as her lips slid along that thick, throbbing shaft. They watched it in its entirety with the sound on, listening to their own moans, both blushing for different reasons. As the last dozen of frames rolled out, ending at the clear sight of Weiss' features sprayed with white, Ruby finally realized that there were nails digging into her thighs. The white haired girl spun around in her arms, grabbed her cheeks and tugged her into a passionate open-mouthed kiss, tongues taking turns ravishing the other's mouth. When it ended, Weiss brought her lips to her ear and took the lobe between her teeth, drawling a small growl from Ruby's throat.

"I can't wait for you to do that again." She purred, chest squishing against Ruby's slightly larger one, "We'll do so much more, Ruby. I know it sounds desperate, but _I can't wait_."

"We'll do everything we want," Ruby mumbled, the haze of lust and desire lazily nestling inside her core as a pleasant ache. Her own teeth found Weiss' pulse point and gave it a gentle, possessive bite, "Starting today."

She smiled to herself when she withdrew and her eyes traced the lines of the reddened hickey against the marble skin.

Her second year of school was shaping out to be fucking awesome.

* * *

 **End Notes:** No follow-up on that shower scene because from my experience sex in the shower isn't as awesome as it sounds, but I'll make up for it with a bonus Bumblebee scene pretty soon. See you then :)


	2. Bumblebee extra

**Pairings:** Bumblebee

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Blake and Yang overhear their roommates' naughty antics.

* * *

 _ **CH.1 BONUS SCENE (Blake and Yang are fiends)**_

"Why don't we ever think this shit through?" Yang whined with a final bounce, collapsing at the bottom of the stairs leading to their dorm's hallway while her Faunus companion peeked around the corner to make sure no other students were wandering outside their rooms, "I swear, no more handcuffs. Or anything that has a lock for that matter… well, at least until you learn to handle keys?"

"Handle the keys?" Blake's voice cut through the quiet morning air. Her grumpy amber eyes shifted to look at her girlfriend, unfaltering as they drifted downward to take in the sight a disheveled heavily-breathing Yang, two pairs of fluffy pink handcuffs keeping her legs pressed together and her hands clasped behind her back. Despite the glare, a satisfied smirk was playing on her full (yet slightly bruised) lips, "I'm pretty sure you're the one that bought them, Yang. Aaand the one who was apparently so excited about it that you didn't even ask the shopkeeper for keys."

"Yeah, well, it's your duty as the one doing the cuffing to implore me about shit like that instead of straight up jumping me." Yang declared matter-of-factly and stretched to relieve some of the tension in her shoulder blades, oblivious to the way her unbuttoned shirt rode to reveal just enough of her cleavage and abs to elicit a muffled growl in the back of the Faunus' throat, "I know I'm irresistible, but you gotta keep your head out of the gutter in such situations, Blake, even if the gutter is practically trying to hump you."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Touché." She deadpanned. "The coast is clear… Come, Ms Smartass, we need to get your irresistible ass into the bathroom and grab some soap before Ruby and Weiss wake up."

The blonde girl grumbled, but obediently forced herself up on her feet and bounced behind her partner, much to Blake's amusement.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up, Kitty Cat. We'll see how much laughing you're gonna be doing next week when it's my turn to—Ow, fuck!" Yang groaned when she hopped into Blake's unmoving form. Her body was nearly sent back on the ground were it not for Blake's swift arm wrapping around her. A palm cupped her mouth shut.

"Wait." The Faunus whispered, eyes staring intently at their dorm room at the dead end of the corridor. She hadn't bothered putting her bow back on so Yang could clearly see her large cat ears shifting back and forth like a pair of fluffy radio antennas as their owner listened carefully.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I hear something from…" Blake trailed off before taking another couple of steps forward. The rooms had sound isolation but that couldn't exactly stop the powerful hearing of a cat Faunus. It took a few more seconds of intense concentration until she finally caught the unmistakable sounds of moaning and lips slurping on flesh. Her jaw dropped, "Oh… Oooohhh."

"What? What is it? An intruder in our room? I swear if someone-"

"Umm, Yang, I think we, uhh, can't go in there right now…"

"What? Why?"

"Ruby and Weiss are awake and… busy."

"What do you-" Yang paused when it hit her. Blake had never seen someone change emotions as quickly as her blonde partner did, irritation and curiosity melting away to make room for the most devious shit-eating grin there was, "Holy fuck, they're doing it again? So early in the morning of all times? That's so… precious. Oh, I just have to see this."

She leapt towards the team RWBY dorm room only to be caught by her girlfriend who hastily began pushing her back from where they'd come from.

"What? Yang! No!"

"Why not? First time is off-limits, sure, but there's no way I'm missing out on a chance to mess with them a little. I mean, they were so cute and awkward back when they were trying to convince us to give them the room for themselves for a night… And I know you're curious to see those dorks in action about as much as I am."

"I-I don't…" Blake stammered, "Ugh, let's go, Yang, we'll think of something else for the cuffs. Besides, I'm not sure it's like the first time."

"Oh, really? From what you told me you heard last time I doubt they're past anything more adventurous than missionary."

Blake looked her straight in the eye.

"By the sound of it, your sister is balls deep inside Weiss' mouth and going pretty friggin' hard. Also, there's a lot of fingering action going on. That enough for you?"

Contrary to what she expected, Yang's lilac eyes lit up like those of a child who had just been given a brand new toy.

"Holy crap! Ruby? And Weiss? Dorky little Ruby and stuck up ice princess Weiss? Our Ruby and Weiss? Getting hot and naughty? Damn, sis, you're a beast!" Yang raved, bouncing on her toes, peering gleefully at the shrinking door frame over Blake's shoulder.

"The same." Blake answered, trying to suppress her own snorts of laughter, unsure whether it was Yang's immaturity or the idea of those two getting kinkier in bed than expected that was the cause for it, "Come on, let's give them another hour or two. You can make suggestive remarks all you want in the evening, after training."

"Killjoy… Fine…"

"Maybe we shouldn't be that surprised. Ruby is _your_ sister, after all. And who knows how many years of repressed sexual frustration Weiss has had to go through at her parents' place. Go easy on the innuendos, hm? Weis might actually freeze you for real this time."

Those last words seemed to knock some sense into the blonde's head. She shuddered at the thought and hung her head in agreement, putting aside the revelation about her sister's and best friend's sex life… at least for the moment.

"So what do we do now? Ruby and Weiss are busy fucking like bunnies and we'll probably give Jaune a heart attack if we go back quietly and try our luck with JPNR." she asked.

Blake sighed.

"We go to Coco and Velvet. Coco rich-girled herself a separate dorm room for both of them and they're probably be the only ones who won't get freaked out by these," she motioned at the cuffs.

Yang eyed her suspiciously.

"How are you so sure?"

Blake scratched the back of her head somewhat sheepishly.

"I once asked Coco about her relationship with Velvet and she straight up spilled it all without batting an eye. They, uhh, have a Master-Pet relationship when they're in private. I even may have asked Coco for advice when we started trying out restraints."

Yang had to resist slipping into another maniacal fit of surprised laughter.

"Velvet? Playing Coco's pet? Dust, what the hell is going on today? Next thing, you'll tell me Pyrrha dresses up as a dominatrix and pegs Jaune or something…"

"Weeeell, about that…" Blake smirked slyly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Yang gulped, shuddering at the mental image.

"You know what? Nevermind. Even if you're not joking, I'll sure as hell pretend you are… Let's just go to Coco's sex dungeon and fix this mess, hmm? That sounds like a fine idea."

The raven haired Faunus chuckled that low, husky laugh that Yang had always found so goddamn sexy and raised her palm to deliver a rough smack against other girl's toned ass, exactly like she had done so many times the night before.

"Right behind you, Blondie. And by the way, in case I forgot to mention it yesterday," she leaned in and whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "You look really good bound and gagged."

Yang mirrored the smirk, never one to be out out-teased.

"Enjoy it while you can, Kitty Cat, but mark my words. At this exact time next week, I'll be having the pleasure of listening to you meow."

The couple stared hungrily at the rising challenge in the other's gaze, silently exchanging dark promises, before disappearing behind the corner with the barely audible rattle of steel chains against the floor.

* * *

 **AN:** This is the little extra I promised. I planned to just put it at the end of ch.1 at first, but it turned out a bit too long. By the way, since this is for the most part a collection of one-shots, I'm open to suggestions about what Ruby and Weiss do next ;) I won't jump to crazier kinks right away as I need Ruby/Weiss to gradually become bolder and more confident, but I'll definitely consider them for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary:_** Ruby and Weiss haven't been able to have sex, despite the promises they made to each other. However, Blake has a solution for the sexually frustrated couple. Cue 10,000 words of nonstop smut.

 ** _Pairing_ : **White Rose

 _ **Contains:**_ Deepthroating, choking, facials, anal play, dirty talk, vaginal sex, Weiss and Ruby being cute (as hard as it is to imagine after all that filth)

 ** _AN:_** Welp, here it is. Freakin' finally, I might say. Let me give you a quick rundown on why I'm posting this nearly 2 months after last chapter. I took my sweet time before I started this, got 4k words in, went on vacation, but forgot the USB with all my stories, took me 2 weeks to start writing again. At this point I realized that those 4k words I"d already written are set-up for smut, so naturally I outlined a nice, long love scene to compensate. Multiple orgasms, detailed descriptions, insights on the characters' feelings, all that good stuff... And what I thought would be a max 4-5k words of sex somehow got multiplied by 2. What I have for you right now is the longest piece I've ever written. So you're in for a wild ride. I hope it isn't a mess because I was getting seriously burned out towards the end. Hopefully, this is the last time I write a chapter for this story that exceeds 7-8k words.

* * *

 _Weiss' gorgeous cerulean eyes bored into her silvers, filled with desire and eagerness unlike anything Ruby had ever seen. Her pale lips released the tip of the hard throbbing cock that had just been pumping in and out of her mouth and her cute tongue peeked out to tease the tiny oozing slit. The gaze was broken when her eyes squeezed shut as the shaft in her hand spasmed violently, signaling its owner's release. Ropes of thick white goo shot across her smooth face, a few shimmering threads dribbling onto her awaiting tongue. As Ruby's seed marked her, she succumbed to her own bout of high-pitched moans, mirroring the slightly muffled ones of her partner. She looked so fucking beautiful like this, trembling and gasping, porcelain features contorted into a cum-stained manifestation of ecstasy..._

Ruby struggled to control her breathing when the video playing on her scroll ended with that final shot of what she considered to be the hottest thing ever filmed. And just like the last ten or so times in the past hour, it left her dizzy, aching all over and desperately wanting more. Underneath her red plaid school skirt, in the confinement of her underwear, her sex throbbed painfully with excitement against the tight lace. She cursed herself mentally for choosing to wear panties today… and for revising _that_ video again and again instead of listening to professor Port's lecture… and for her lack of control over her sexual urges… and generally for just being unable to think about anything other than her girlfriend and the naked body she had been longing to see again for nearly a week, ever since she discovered Weiss reciprocated her desires.

The promises they had made to each other under that hot shower had ended up bearing no immediate fruit, unfortunately. Despite their relationship taking a more intimate and _touchy_ turn, both girls definitely not shying away from any chances to express their affection, finding the time and space to repeat the activities from _that_ morning had proven to be very difficult. Yang and Blake were not super predictable when it came to their occasional night outs which meant the dorm room was not a good, reliable option. Ruby was way too humble and Weiss too prideful to straight up ask their teammates to leave so they can have some quality time. Not to mention it would repeat the embarrassment from the first time they gathered the courage to do so. Although, Ruby thought, Yang had been acting incredibly suspiciously recently, what with giving her younger sister those goofy knowing smirks, nudging Weiss playfully every time she passed by, wolf whistling and waggling her yellow eyebrows every time Ruby as much as gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek… Almost as if she knew the ins and outs of the younger couple's sex life. The possibility of that being true made Ruby wince.

Outside of a few make out sessions and the occasional heated groping, the pair had been unable to find privacy and it drove them crazy. Well, it made Ruby lose her mind; that was for sure. If Weiss was frustrated and horny, she was very good at hiding it. While she had become blunter and never missed the opportunity to grind herself against Ruby every morning before the other two occupants of their dorm could notice anything, she was still the infamous Ice Queen of Beacon, the always grumpy Schnee Dust heiress, and lived up to her reputation. A small part of Ruby was somewhat irked by the fact. After all, Weiss had seemed so excited about the future prospects of sex; it would be a shame if Ruby didn't get to see that wonderfully perverted and debauched side of her again.

She sighed and glanced towards the glowing screen of her scroll once again as her free arm struggled to adjust the red cloak covering the entirety of her upper body. Her shoulders had grown broader over the past year and using her mother's old cape to cocoon herself didn't work out with the same ease as when she was a child. As the years rolled by it was becoming increasingly apparent that whatever genes had turned Yang into a tall, strong, voluptuous young woman had been passed onto her as well.

 _Not that I'm complaining,_ she thought absentmindedly as her eyes hungrily roamed over the opening shot of the video. It had become much more entertaining to tease Weiss, now that the heiress pulled off the 'short and cute' look more effectively than her. And there were so many ways to use her height and strength to her advantage. Hike her up and snuggle into her as she shrieks in embarrassment, for instance, or shower her in kisses until she caved in melted in Ruby's arms… Followed by Ruby pushing her up into a wall as Weiss's smooth toned legs wrapped around her waist… She'd rip open the front of that tantalizing white jacket which always seemed to show a generous portion of her creamy collarbone and feel up every bit of soft flesh the older girl had to offer. She'd then pin her delicate hands above her head and she'd start grinding her hips against Weiss' center, slowly pushing up her skirt until she could feel the scorching heat under the hem of her panties. Hot, wet and throbbing for the pleasure only Ruby could give… And she'd keep this rough, torturously slow tempo until the heiress broke… Until her mind gave in and she leaned in to whisper in Ruby's ear, to plead for release, to _beg_ for Ruby's big, hard _co—_

"Uh, Ruby? You okay there?'" A firm monotone voice sounded from somewhere over her head as a finger poked her shoulder.

Startled, Ruby let out a loud squeak and her hands frantically stumbled to untangle her body away from her cape, turn off the raunchy video and hide her scroll all at the same time. Her inherent klutziness denied any course of action, however, and a moment later she was on the floor in a sprawled mess of limbs and red cloth. She struggled against herself for a couple of seconds until the person who had pulled her away from her daydream released a heavy sigh, so exasperated Ruby could hear it through her headphones and the buzz of students leaving the lecture hall.

"Ruby, you know better than to fall asleep in class." The voice noted blankly and the brunette felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her by the shoulders and helping her up on her feet. Ruby managed to free herself at last and came face to face with a frowning yet slightly amused looking Blake. It actually took her a moment to remember that she was still in Port's class after she had grown bored and horny, enveloping herself in red with the clear knowledge that no one would really care. A few nearby students offered her nothing more than a humorous chuckle as they passed through the upper row of desks in a hurry to leave for the recess – Ruby Rose's airheadedness was rather infamous around Beacon and the sight wasn't anything unexpected.

"I-I wasn't sleeping." Ruby denied, fixing her disheveled uniform. "I was just watching, uhh… I looking at some cool weapon prototypes, haha. Yep. New experimental Mistral designs. Really cool."

"Uh huh." Blake hummed, unimpressed. Her golden eyes fixated somewhere below, "Hmm, then why is your scroll showing a picture of Weiss?"

Ruby blinked and followed her friend's gaze until it stopped on the static image of a sultry-looking Weiss darkened blue eyes and lips stretched in a moan – her attempts to turn off her scroll had been futile. Thankfully, Ruby's member was missing from that particular shot, but the expression on the white haired girl's face was one of great pleasure and her state of undress was pretty damn obvious.

Judging by the small smirk tugging at her lips, Blake was becoming very aware of what Ruby had actually been doing.

"I… see."

Ruby stared at her in horror, hiding the device behind her cloak, gripping it so hard it was a surprise the screen didn't crack in her hand.

"I… I… I was… Umm…" she stuttered as the Faunus' grin widened to a point where she could almost feel Yang's influence. Unable to come up with anything, she turned around with the intention to make a run for it. However, in the split second it took to charge up her semblance, Blake grabbed her elbow in an iron hold, "Ahh, let go! I wasn't doing anything weird, I swear."

"Ruby," the older girl sighed with the tone of a well-meaning friend, fully intent to help whether Ruby wanted her to or not. "You know you can tell me whatever is bothering you. I won't be uncomfortable. Besides," she let out a dry snicker, "The word 'weird' kinda loses its _every_ meaning when you're in a relationship with Yang Xiao Long. In fact, your case is pretty vanilla-"

"Too much info, Blake." Ruby groaned, but ceased her struggling and faced her sister's girlfriend again. It had always felt impossible for her to hide anything from the cat Faunus' piercing ambers so she glared stubbornly at her feet, hoping the blush covering her cheeks wasn't too noticeable, "It's embarrassing and you'll make fun of me..."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"I may be dating your sister, but that doesn't mean I've picked up allof her annoying traits… well, _yet._ " Another playful chuckle.

Ruby hid half of her face under her cowl.

"You could've kept that last bit to yourself," she muttered, still feeling hesitant about confiding Blake with her sex-related problems. And yet, the Faunus was way more experienced with this kind of stuff. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to implore her a bit. At least she had more respect for privacy than Ruby's big sister, "Okay, fine."

Blake nodded and threw a quick glance at the middle of the room. Professor Port had gathered (forcefully) a small audience of the people who were unfortunate enough to sit at the front rows and was busy talking their ears off. Nobody paid them any attention as the pair distanced themselves to a more secluded part of the room, near the exit.

"I'm listening."

"Umm, okay. Soo…" Ruby fumbled with her words, face coloring into an even deeper shade of crimson, "You and Yang have been together for like half a year…"

"Yeees…?"

"Have you… Have you ever been frustrated that, uhh, it's kinda hard to find the time and privacy to be together?"

"We're together fairly frequently, Ruby."

"No, no, I mean… Ugh! I mean _together_ together. As in…" Certain that the blush had reached the tips of her ears, Ruby brought her hands together and formed a hole with two fingers. Afterwards, she suggestively drove her other index finger through it and repeated it several times, hoping that Blake would get what she had in mind.

"Well, business doesn't really go like that for me," Blake spoke teasingly as her own fingers made two O's and she bumped them together, earning a groan from the younger girl, "But I get your point. Yes, I have felt that way sometimes. Especially when we first started. Your sister's sex drive is-"

"No details, Blake!"

"Sorry. I mean… It's hard to find to find proper privacy in a Hunter academy with hundreds of students when you really need to be _together_ together, as you put it. Sooo… Is that why you spent 30 minutes checking out Weiss' nudes?"

"Uh, sure, nudes. Y-Yeah… I-I mean, that's right! It's not like we have more enjoyable things to do during Port's lectures, am I right?" Ruby forced an awkward laugh, a droplet of sweat forming over her eyebrow.

Blake smirked.

"I can relate to that. I have a nice stash on my scroll myself," Before Ruby could protest against the unwanted information, Blake held up her palm, "I think I can help you with your problem."

Ruby's ears perked up. As weird as it felt discussing such matters with her sister's girlfriend, she couldn't deny that the desire for intimacy with Weiss had been overwhelmingly distracting recently. Kissing and the occasional suggestive touch was wonderful, but she craved to feel the heiress' bare skin against hers again, to let her fingers explore as much as they wished, to have Weiss _wrapped around_ her. If Blake was suggesting a solution, Ruby would gladly consider it without a second thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The common rooms, Ruby…"

"But," Ruby interrupted her impatiently, "The common rooms are open to everyone. We can't just… use one of them without someone trying to get in at some point."

"Let me finish, Ruby." The dark haired girl sighed. She was doing that a lot in Ruby's presence. "Yes, common rooms are available to everyone… except one. Do you know the one that's in the far end of the Northwest hallway, the one that's been locked for some time?"

"Room 34?" Ruby's eyes widened. She threw a cautious glance over Blake's shoulder and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Blake, you've heard the rumors, right? That the room is… _haunted?_ "

The Faunus snorted.

"No, I have not. Ruby, I keep telling you not to listen to Jaune's ramblings. That boy is more paranoid than a conspiracy theorist. "

"But, I didn't-"

"Anyways," Blake continued unfazed. Her hand held her jacket open as the other rummaged inside one of its inner pockets. She pulled out what looked like a small blue keycard, "Every common room has a disabled electronic lock that is only activated in a state of emergency, in case they need to keep everyone in. Only the staff has access to all the keycards."

"How did you get this one?"

"Let's just say Yang and I stumbled onto a very provocative sight while we were sneaking out at night a few months back. Long story short, we basically, uhh, blackmailed professor Goodwitch into giving us access to one of the rooms, all for ourselves... Well, Yang did. I had the decency to look ashamed." What she kept to herself was that the incident had involved not only Glynda, but also Beacon's headmaster and a leather riding crop being put to good use.

Ruby scratched the back of her head, processing the newly revealed information.

"Is that why she always looks so scary when she's looking at Yang?"

Blake flashed an uncharacteristically impish smirk in response and Ruby resisted the urge to rub her eyes to make sure she the person standing before her was indeed Blake and not a certain blonde sister of hers.

"So?" Blake inquired, waving the keycard in front of Ruby's eyes, "What do you say? I give you access to the room. You and Weiss go in, take care of business, try not to make too much of a mess… and afterwards, who knows? Maybe we'll strike a deal about sharing it? I wouldn't be opposed."

"Holy cow. Thanks, Blake." Ruby breathed as her fingers clasped around the smooth surface of the keycard. She held it before her face before her brows suddenly flew up. She peered at her friend, dreadful realization clearly written on her features, "Oh God! Those ghost stories about that room people are spreading around…"

The edges of Blake's lips couldn't be any closer to her ears without splitting her face in half.

"Your sister does tend to get quite loud, Ruby, even when I try to keep her quiet. I hope for your sake, you and Weiss don't have the jaw strength to crush a ball gag between your teeth." She released a deep laugh at the look of utter mortification that took over the younger huntress' face and stepped back towards the exit, "Well, I'll go find Yang and tell her we won't be sparring in pairs this afternoon. Have fun, Ruby. Something tells me Weiss won't dislike the idea of skipping training at all."

And with that she walked out, leaving a crimson faced Ruby standing there in shock.

Only when a fellow student passed through her in a hurry to leave, throwing fearful glances over his shoulder to make sure the Grimm Studies professor hadn't noticed him sneaking away, did Ruby finally snapped out of her stupor.

"The drawbacks of having Yang for an older sister…" she muttered under her breath, examining the thin object in her hand.

The image of a naked, panting Weiss Schnee flashed in the back of her mind and slowly, a grin of her own stretched her lips. She'd have to express her frustrations for the other half of team RWBY later. Because right now, the excitement was beginning to drown every other emotion. Her breath hitched slightly and a familiar heat settled into her stomach, slowly spreading down to her core. A quiet whimper died in the back of her throat as the growing hardness between her legs twitched against its lacy constrictions.

She clutched the keycard close to her chest as her semblance flared and in a matter of milliseconds her blurred figure zapped through the open door in a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

Weiss was busy trying to cool off a furious blush with a wet wipe as she strolled quickly down the main avenue. She had just spent an hour long lecture with Yang sitting right beside her. The blonde had always been suspiciously unafraid of Goodwitch's stern gaze and seemed to use every moment the teacher was looking away to lean over and whisper shameless, indecent suggestions in Weiss' ear, most of which concerned the girl's private relationship with Ruby. That was nothing new for Yang, but she had been particularly pushy today… almost as if she had some hidden agenda. Needless to say, Weiss had tried really hard not to strangle her girlfriend's sister in a room full of people and bolted out as soon as she heard the bell. Just as she was wondering if hiding a dead body inside the Academy's grounds was possible, she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"WEEEISS!"

"Ruby…" she growled and spun around to face the direction from where the voice of her girlfriend had come, a grumpy frown marring her otherwise beautiful face, "Ruby Rose! Your sister has gotten absolutely insufferable! I insist that you sit her down for once and help me get it through that thick skull of hers that she has no busi—"

Weiss didn't get the chance to finish her tirade. Instead, her voice morphed into a shocked shriek when a blur of red crashed into her, two strong arms grabbing her into a tight embrace. As soon as she tried to protest a pair of lips was already on hers, parting them with a warm tongue.

At first she struggled against the tight hold, but Ruby's affection had always been capable to melt her anger away and turn her into a blushing puddle on the floor. Her fading blush came back with full force and her legs nearly gave out. It took all of her willpower to put her palms against the brunette's shoulders and push her away.

"W-what the hell was that for, you dolt?" she sputtered as she managed to calm her heaving chest enough to concentrate the rest of her strength into a proper glare.

Ruby stared back giddily, unaffected by Weiss' attempt to look threatening – she was far too used to it these days and genuinely found it cute rather than scary. Her grip on Weiss' body slacked and her palms rested on the heiress' slim waist.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you." She said honestly.

Despite herself, Weiss' frown softened as her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat, looking away from those warm silver pools. God, sometimes it was scary how much power Ruby's happy smiles had on her.

"W-whatever. It's fine, I guess… What's gotten you so excited, anyway?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Weeeell…" Ruby trailed off as her right hand dug under the collar of her unbuttoned shirt.

"You dunce, what are you doing?" Weiss exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Ruby's habit of absentmindedly tucking things into her cleavage ever since she had started growing in certain departments annoyed the heiress to no end – partly due to jealousy… but mostly because the view was rather distracting and it often deprived her brain of its ability to think.

"Showing you this." The younger girl spoke with a certain conspiratorial spark in her eyes. Her hand emerged, holding a small blue rectangle-shaped object.

Weiss' brows arched in confusion.

"A credit card?" Then she frowned again, lips curling in a small pout, "You know full well that I don't mind buying stuff for you. Is this about that online bakery again? As much as I hate to fuel your cookie addiction, you can just ask—"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that… although I'll remember to take you up on that offer sometimes." Ruby giggled at the groan that rumbled in Weiss' chest, "It's a keycard."

"To where?"

"That one common room that got locked down a while back."

"The one paranoid first years _and_ Jaune won't shut up about? Something about the wailing ghosts of two girls or something? Ugh, such ridiculous, childish rumors… And to think this Academy supposedly accepts only the bravest and most determined hunters…" Suddenly, her gaze snapped to Ruby's and narrowed suspiciously, "Wait, how do _you_ have access to it? Ruby Rose, if you've done something illegal I'll-"

A quick kissed silenced her incoming lecture, effectively doing what Ruby did best – making Weiss lose all sense and thought.

"Shh, Princess, you always assume the worst. Let me explain," Ruby smiled dashingly, waving an index finger at Weiss as if she was scolding an impatient child. The white haired girl's mouth hung open. She was torn between feeling outrage or endearment and when she couldn't settle on neither, she weakly nodded for Ruby to continue, "Blake and I talked about some stuff after our Grim Studies class after she told me she wanted to, uhh, help. Long story short, she let me borrow the keycard to that room for today… and maybe for later on."

"W-What do you mean? How does even Blake have that?"

"Something about she and Yang making a deal with Professor Goodwitch. I honestly don't think I want to know how." Ruby cringed at the thought of what dirty, provocative situation the other pair of the team had stumbled upon, "But now it's free for us to use."

Weiss looked unconvinced.

"Alright… So let's say I'm buying this story. Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby asked with a sly smile.

"It is not." The heiress deadpanned.

In an instant Ruby closed in on her, putting both hands on Weiss' elegant hips as her soft lips hovered over a reddened ear.

"It's for us… We can, y'know, go and spend some quality time with each other… It-It's been a week already, Weiss, you have no idea how much I want you."

Weiss shuddered, a gasp slipping past her lips. Ruby's gaze held so much unapologetic desire, the same kind of hunger she had seen that morning several days ago. She couldn't lie to herself, Ruby's straightforwardness excited her to her very core. Her knees pressed together as a familiar warmth spread just below her waistline.

"Right now?" she hissed, trying to fight the rising lust. As much as she was wound up by Ruby's suggestion, the rational part of her mind wouldn't go down without struggling, "We're supposed to be training this afternoon. What about-"

"Blake said they can handle it by themselves. And I think you deserve a break. You're the one that always works the hardest out of all four of us."

"Of course I do! But-"

Weiss closed her mouth in shock when Ruby gently grabbed her wrist and guided it to her mouth. Her pink lips parted and took the heiress' index finger into the wet warmth of her mouth. The brunette hummed as she sucked on the appendage, pausing only to dart her tongue out and lick it down to the knuckle. She made sure to do it slow and sexy for Weiss who looked like she was about to collapse.

"R-Ruby… S-someone might see…" The poor girl whimpered even though she made no move to check if her concerns were valid, legs clenching even tighter together. And as she felt a drop of wetness drip down one of her inner thighs, she realized just how _hot_ Ruby had become. Her features had sharpened the past couple of months, her chest had filled up nicely, her unruly red-tipped hair had been grown out past her shoulders, her torso was thicker, strong and had formed quite a bit of muscle. She looked more mature, more… _womanly._ It made it annoyingly easy for Weiss to justify her wavering resolve.

Her finger left Ruby's mouth with a wet _pop,_ accompanied by a feathery kiss on the back of her palm. Ruby wasn't finished, however. She readjusted her grip on Weiss' wrist and guided it down, letting the heiress get a good feel of her curvy chest and her taut stomach under her thin shirt. Weiss moaned when Ruby pulled her closer by the waist and pulled her hand downwards more insistently. Her icy blue eyes widened when the younger girl pushed it under the edge of her skirt and she found herself cupping Ruby's crotch.

"Oh, God…" she all but moaned when she felt a thick, lengthy, _pulsing_ shape press urgently against her delicate palm.

"Please, Weiss," Ruby breathed into her ear, "It's all I could think about all day and it's driving me crazy. I want you. I need to… I need to be _inside_ you."

Weiss' chest heaved as Ruby's hips rocked forwards, letting her feel the full length of Ruby's cock under her cotton tights. The younger girl was so desperate, so fucking hard for her… It made Weiss want to drop down on her knees and service her until she could feel that addicting salty flavor in the back of her throat. Her tongue peeked out to moisten her dry lips and her already weak knees trembled when Ruby followed the movement with the same savage hunger which Weiss had craved to see again.

"I… But we… have to…" the heiress mumbled, breath hitching when Ruby rested her forehead against hers.

"Don't you want to?" Ruby pouted manipulatively, knowing perfectly well Weiss couldn't resist. For an even stronger effect, she leaned in and blew a puff of hot air against the other girl's neck.

Weiss' gaze dropped in defeat. In a matter of seconds Ruby had successfully seduced her. Her body was on fire and she was quite aware of the wetness pooling inside her panties.

"A-Alright… Fine, you win. But you better make sure your performance is up to par, you damn perverted idiot." She hissed, mustering enough willpower to fix a death glare onto Ruby. Granted, it wasn't anywhere near among her best accomplishments, but she didn't want to give her girlfriend the satisfaction of marveling how much of a hot, submissive mess Weiss could be when Ruby acted like this.

The sultry expression on the brunette's face disappeared in an instant as she stepped back, making way for the usual goofy happy smile she usually wore.

"Awesome!" she chirped and led Weiss' hand outside of her skirt. She threw and arm around Weiss' elegant shoulders and pulled her close as they started walking (or, more appropriately, jogging) towards one of Beacon's many departments. She pretended to tip an imaginary top hat with an easy chuckle, "You've chosen wisely, Ms Schnee."

"And just like that, you killed the magic." Weiss grumbled. If she didn't know better she'd assume Ruby had some sort of a double personality, switching from an irresistible vixen to an immature bundle of silliness. That couldn't keep the tiny smile from stretching Weiss' lips, of course.

"I can show you a different kind of magic," Ruby waggled her eyebrows, "I call it… umm, sex magic!"

"…"

"Sorry."

Weiss honestly wondered if lust, adoration and whatever feeling that made her slap her palm against her forehead were compatible with each other. Because they certainly had to coexist somehow if this silly, infuriating and yet absolutely wonderful dork of a girl was so skilled at not only making her legs clench together in excitement but also causing to her heart to drum wildly inside her chest.

* * *

"R-Ruby at least wait, aaahh… Dust… at least use the keycard and get us inside first for crying out loud." Weiss cursed between kisses as her body was roughly pushed against the door to the room Ruby had told her about. It was not that Ruby's aggression didn't make her absolutely drenched, but ditching their carefulness and fucking in an empty hallway where anyone could walk in on them was definitely not ideal.

"Mhmm…" the brunette moaned in her mouth. She clumsily waved the keycard in front of the holographic display next to the entrance. The door behind Weiss' back opened with a robotic click and Ruby nearly toppled over her petite body as they stumbled inside.

Both girls broke apart for a few seconds to examine their surroundings. It looked just any other common room. Several large couches covered with cushions, a thick fluff carpet on the ground in case they couldn't make it to a couch, a number of drawlers and a wide holographic screen on the wall facing the central sofa. And thankfully, there were no ghosts flying around, Ruby noted in satisfaction as she refocused her attention on Weiss' lips.

"On the couch, you dolt."

Ruby groaned in annoyance. The carpet hadn't looked like a bad alternative. Nevertheless, Weiss was a lady so she grabbed her hips and hoisted her up, the heiress' legs automatically enveloping her torso, hands tangling in her messy red-tipped hair. Vehemently ravaging her mouth with her own, she carried the older girl with ease until her knees hit the central couch's armrest. Ruby let her body slump, laying Weiss against the cushions while she settled her weight between her legs. The heat radiating from the heiress' center pressed deliciously against her front and she couldn't keep down the lusty groan that tore through her throat.

"Wooow, Weiss…" Her eyes met the pair of icy crystals, half-lidded and filled with desire, "You really need this, don't you?"

Weiss huffed at that.

"I s-suppose I _may_ have been feeling quite frustrated due to our lack of intimacy lately, Ruby. Don't let it go to your head though." Then she looked away, flushing (well, more than she already was), "And your idiotic brute of a sister only made matters worse—Aaahmm…"

Ruby raised a brow teasingly as her palms fondled Weiss' small chest. Even through the wool vest, she could feel a pair of hard peaks poking against her eager fingers.

"What did she do this time?" she asked, leaning in to nibble on her girlfriend's creamy neck. The skin was so tender, so unearthly smooth… How is every part of Weiss' body just so beautiful and perfect?

"Mhmm… S-she kept nagging me about our, well, our sex life… And making stupid jokes about me and popsicles. I couldn't for the life of me understand how that relates to us having sex. She makes no damn sense sometimes."

Ruby had a very clear idea what Yang had been referring to, but kept the information to herself. Weiss' struggles to understand terrible sexual innuendoes were quite endearing. Maybe she would bring it up again the next time Weiss got on her knees between her legs (blue balls in exchange for the heiress' cute beat red face didn't sound _too_ terrible).

"Ignore her. She'll get tired eventually." she reasoned as her fingers worked on the red ribbon around the shirt's collar. A quiet triumphant ' _score'_ left her lips when the knot came loose and revealed Weiss' elegant collarbone. "Back when I designed Crescent Rose she ran the Grim Reaper jokes to the ground in a matter of days and even she got bored of them in the end. Maybe now that she gets the memo that we're alone with each other, doing _this,_ she'll have her fun for a bit and then be satisfied for good…"

"Ughh, don't remind me. Blake is going to tell her everything, isn't she?" Weiss groaned. Her hands mimicked Ruby's actions and helped the younger girl discard her jacket. A thought occurred and she paused, frowning, "You know, those two's actions today seem suspiciously coordinated… Do… do you think they planned this?"

Ruby cringed. Now that she was free to do what she had been thinking about all morning and the lust was taking over all rational thought, she wanted to concentrate on nothing other than undressing Weiss and rocking her world.

"I'd rather not think about my sister and her girlfriend planning to get us some alone time. It's kinda weird… We can talk to them later today if you want?"

Weiss looked unconvinced, but her frown disappeared immediately as Ruby helped her unbutton the front of her shirt and she drank in the sight of Ruby's sizable chest, pushed up deliciously by a cute light pink bra.

"Alright," she sighed resignedly, "But I'd like to ask you not to get in my way in case I decide to strangle her… and probably Blake as well."

Ruby grinned and said nothing. Instead, her fingers latched onto Weiss' shirt and damn near ripped it open, exposing the heiress' completely bare breasts, small yet perky – exactly how Ruby loved them. Her smirk grew twice its previous width.

"Needed to let the puppies breathe today, huh?"

Weiss raised an elegant white brow, "Wittiness doesn't suit you, Ruby, especially during sex. Now be a gentlewoman and put that mouth of yours to better use."

"Yes, ma'am."

In a most ungentlewomanly manner, Ruby dived forward and latched her mouth onto the rosy erect bud topping Weiss' right mound while her hand rolled the other between her fingertips. Weiss responsively hissed like a stray cat, gripping into the cushion and throwing her head back in pleasure. Ruby giggled at the reaction; the older girl looked like she had been craving this for quite a while. And Ruby always aimed to please. Her tongue rolled around the cute nipple teasingly before her teeth clenched harder and pulled back, growling playfully like a puppy, before letting go to admire the tiny eye-catching bounce of Weiss' breast and flush of the pale flesh around the pink bud.

"Ruubyy! Oooh Dust…"

Ruby repeated the action with a grin to Weiss' other nipple, all the while bathing in the wonderful arousing sounds it elicited from her dear girlfriend. Her member twitched in need under her skirt and yet Ruby was fully content with taking her time pampering the panting girl first. She had always been naturally giving, the putting-everyone-else-before-yourself type as Taiyang often used to say with a sigh and badly concealed pride in his voice, and Ruby didn't mind one bit. Watching Weiss come undone under her care made her inexplicably happy.

After she felt like she had played with those mouth-watering mounds enough and her attention was required elsewhere, Ruby stood up, sat back and grabbed Weiss' legs by the calves.

"W-what are you—eeek!" The white haired girl squeaked as Ruby lifted her bottom and pulled her lower half closer. Weiss found herself laying on her back between a pair of lean stocking covered legs while her own legs were hoisted up until the backs of her knees rested on Ruby's shoulders, giving the younger girl rather easy access to Weiss' privates, obscured only by an already ridden up skirt. The heiress looked up, gulping when her eyes caught the sight of Ruby licking her lips like a predator on the prowl, "B-but… I can't do anything for y-you this way."

"I can wait. Besides…" a pause as Ruby tugged on the edges of Weiss' crumpled skirt and a starved groan when her silvers roamed over the pair of dripping thong panties. Weiss' juices had seeped through the lace fabric, staining her quivering thighs and beginning to trail towards her stomach due to her current position. Ruby's chest rumbled, "I want to return the favor from last time. I never got to go down you that morning."

"O-okay." Weiss whimpered, unable to protest when the look Ruby was giving her held an unconcealed promise of leaving her exhausted, shivering and thoroughly satisfied. And Dust, she had been yearning for that passion, more than she was willing to admit. Everything about Ruby excited her, made her want to get on her hands and knees like a depraved back alley whore and beg to be filled, sullied, _fucked_ until she could take no more, until the veil of unconsciousness weighted upon her eyelids, until she lay back unmoving with a content smile, feeling nothing except Ruby's secure weight on her chest and the thick threads of her delicious seed dribbling down her lips… On second thought, maybe admitting her overwhelming lust wasn't so hard after all?

A needy moan flowed through her lips when Ruby unceremoniously dragged her underwear down, pulled it off one of her legs and let it rest around the other knee. Silver eyes broke their heated gaze and glanced at the epicenter of her desire. Feeling self-conscious, Weiss blushed profusely. This was the first time Ruby got such a close, personal view of her womanhood. When the younger girl released a small growl, however, she realized she had nothing to worry about.

"You're so fucking wet, Weiss." Ruby gasped in near childlike wonder as she took in the view of Weiss sopping pussy. The outer lips were red and swollen, glistening with the wetness that gushed from the tight strawberry pink slit in between them.

"R-Ruby… Please."

The expression on Weiss' face was one of pure desperation. And as cute as it was, Ruby did not have the heart to stall any longer.

"Of course, princess." She whispered lovingly.

Her fingers ghosted over the soft flesh of Weiss' thighs, reached her pussy and gently spread its petals apart, revealing the appealing honey pot within. She hesitated for a moment, unsure how exactly to properly eat out her girlfriend for the first time. Willing to learn what Weiss enjoyed, she leaned down and curiously dragged her tongue along the entirety of Weiss' flower. When she received an encouraging whimper in response, Ruby repeated the action with more force, letting her tongue delve deeper inside, sampling more of the heavenly nectar coating the slippery slit. Her taste buds soared with the raw sweet flavor of Weiss' arousal and she found herself wanting more. Securing her grip on Weiss' lower half, she pushed her tongue as deep inside as she could and vigorously moved her lips, pretending she was dominating her girlfriend in a sloppy kiss. And judging by the howls coming from beneath, she was doing beyond well.

"You're delicious." She moaned between licks.

"D-don't talk while y-you're doing thaaaahhh!" Weiss could barely form words. The feel of Ruby's tongue probing her inner walls made her mind go completely blank. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of ' _Oh Dust', 'please', 'fuck',_ and _'Ruby'._ And before her mind could even catch up to her body, her thighs spasmed around Ruby's head and a strangled scream left her throat. Her head coiled back into the cushion, eyes squeezing shut as she came hard. A small amount of colorless liquid squirted from her pussy, coating Ruby's lips and dripping down upon her own face and chest. Her uniform was stained, but Weiss couldn't even find the tiniest bit of her that cared about that as she trembled in ecstasy, tongue darting out to sample her own taste.

"W-Wow…"

Weiss' opened her eyes at the awed gasp and was met by Ruby's beaming smile and sparkling silver orbs. She attempted to speak, but all her words could form were quiet whimpers.

"You came so fast." Ruby giggled, reaching down to gather some of the wetness coating Weiss' marble cheeks at the tip of her thumb before bringing it to her lips to suck it off with a delighted hum.

"I… I… I t-tried to…" Weiss stuttered shamefully. She hadn't expected the high to overtake her so easily either.

"It's okay, Weiss, I think it's really cute." Ruby cooed once she licked her thumb clean. She leaned in once more and lazily trailed her tongue over the moist flesh around the heiress' sensitive sex before settling a gentle kiss on her erect clit, chuckling at the adorable hip jerk she got in return. "Makes me feel like a pro."

Despite the lingering tingles of pleasure still running down her spine and the heated blush, Weiss couldn't stop herself from snorting out loud and giving her girlfriend a half-lidded eye roll.

"Dolt… H-Help me up so I can do you too."

"Nah ah! There's a lot more where that came from, you know." Ruby whispered darkly, accentuating her words with another lick along the pussy's outer lips. A lewd thought crossed her lust clouded mind as she pulled back and let her gaze fall under Weiss' flower, drawn to a different, tighter and just as alluring passage. The tiny puckered hole clenched together with the last aftershocks of Weiss' orgasm, the wrinkled skin around it admirably blemishless and pristine, riling on Ruby's sexual appetite; Weiss' hygiene concerning every corner of her body, even the most intimate ones, was second to none.

"Hey, I'm not _totally_ spoiled. I want to do t-things to you too." Weiss seemed to think for a moment before putting up the best seductive expression, biting her lower lip and whispering, "Don't you want my mouth on your cock again, Ruby?"

Said cock throbbed painfully in the confines of Ruby's panties at the suggestion, but she could wait – patience was the very least she had learned to exhibit during her time at Beacon. Besides, there was another more pressing desire on her mind.

"You're already doing enough for me like this, Weiss. I like being in control." She gave one milky white thigh a reassuring squeeze, "I… I want to try something. Do you trust me?"

"O-of course."

"I'll stop immediately if you don't like it, just say the word."

With that said, Ruby carefully angled Weiss' butt closer to her mouth and used her hands to spread those soft yet firm cheeks apart to give herself better access. Just as the surprised realization crossed Weiss' expression, Ruby smiled innocently and let her tongue sloppily drag across the tight rear entrance.

Weiss released a muffled gasp, legs unintentionally spreading wider to give Ruby more room to push in her mouth. Her eyes bulged as she stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, chest heaving in short rapid breaths. Ruby was doing what she hadn't even dared to imagine, tongue prodding the tight passage and teasing the wrinkled pale skin around it. She had never even tried to finger herself like that, afraid it would diminish her ladylike properness, viewing it as one of the biggest taboos there was. How would someone of Weiss' upbringing in a million years enjoy something so perverse? And right now Ruby was licking her _there_ … Dust, it felt… It felt so… She moaned desperately when the novel sensation stopped.

"Should I stop?" Ruby was looking at her with crimson cheeks and a somewhat shameful expression, unsure how to proceed when the dumbfounded face Weiss made it hard to tell whether the heiress was enjoying it or being absolutely disgusted by it. "I'll understand if you-"

"M-more! P-please, more…" Weiss heard herself crying out. Her pussy throbbed in excitement when Ruby's hot breath tickled the wet area below her perineum. She couldn't believe herself for thinking this, but every fiber of her being wanted Ruby's tongue back on her asshole.

Ruby's hesitance disappeared from her face just as quickly as it had overtaken it. She happily returned to her task, spreading the tight passage more widely and plunging her tongue as deep as she could reach, starting a quick, rough rhythm of licking and slurping.

The heiress squirmed and whined between Ruby's legs. Her right hand shot up and wasted no time stimulating her clit with clumsy, shaking rubs. Combined with the attention Ruby was delivering to her rear entrance, Weiss felt like she was ascending to a different, unearthly plane of pleasure. It felt so good, so wrong and so fucking right… Why had she never dared to touch herself like this? The more Ruby's tongue ravaged her rear love hole, the less justification Weiss saw for disliking what was being done to her. While moaning like an animal in heat, she wondered if Ruby would make fun of her if she told her this was quickly becoming her favorite kind of pleasure.

Suddenly, the sensation of Ruby's tongue disappeared from her rear entrance and returned back to her pussy. The brunette's nose bumped against Weiss' fingers as she ate out her girlfriend in earnest, able to thrust the entirety of her tongue inside the velvet smooth slit thanks to the looser inner muscles. Just as Weiss was about to complain about the lack of attention to where she wanted it, something thin and firm pressed against her ass, circling the tight opening to gather the moisture of saliva. She opened her eyes to meet Ruby's intense silver orbs.

"I'll go slowly, okay?" Ruby spoke breathlessly, reluctantly pulling away for fraction of a second before going back to devouring Weiss' heavenly pussy.

Weiss could only reply with a shaky nod and as soon as she did Ruby's middle finger pushed a couple of inches past the entrance of the passage. The heiress' body went rigid with tension at the foreign presence in her ass. Her eyes clamped shut and she held her breath with a rumbling whine in the back of her throat as the appendage slickly moved between her inner walls, an endeavor made easier by the wetness coating Ruby's finger. She dared not move, not even in response to Ruby's oral skills, until she felt Ruby's knuckles pressing firmly against the skin, digit fully sheathed inside. The air finally left her lungs in a guttural moan that seemed to startle the younger girl.

"H-how is this, Weiss? Should I st-"

Weiss cried out the one thought that had taken over her delirious mind.

"Fuck me! P-please, Ruby, fuck me!"

If it was possible to get off to sounds alone, Ruby had the sneaking suspicion that she'd be in the process of ruining her panties right now because Weiss' explicit plea to have her ass fingered was quite possibly one the sexiest sequence of words she had ever hoped to hear being uttered by that pair of perfect pale lips. In no universe would she ever deny. She pulled back her middle finger and savagely thrust it back inside, disregarding her promise to keep it slow – the heiress' ass was slick, tight and greedily clenching around the digit; clearly she needed it hard and fast.

Weiss's form quaked violently as Ruby began a steady tempo of pounding her rear entrance while simultaneously eating out her pussy. The older girl's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, the moans rolling off her tongue all too easily. The feeling overwhelmed her. She could not think nor speak coherently, only cry out her ecstasy for Ruby to hear. But it wasn't enough yet.

"M-more!" she rasped, throat sore from all the desperate whimpers. She didn't care that this was her first time receiving anal, she didn't care if it hurt (maybe even secretly hoped it would). She wanted more _badly._

Ruby was never one to disappoint. She paused and added her index finger against the tight hole gripping her middle one. With a few circular motions to make sure Weiss' asshole had loosened enough for additional filling, she carefully eased the digit inside, letting it slide next to its neighboring finger until the firm walls were fully wrapped around them both. They fit in nicely and Ruby idly vowed to make sure to one day have this hot tightness wrapped around the entirety of her cock just as snuggly. After some extensive preparations of course.

The sensation of a single finger had been amazing, but the feeling of two thrusting with vigor into her rear passage damn near drove Weiss to insanity. It felt so fucking good to be filled this way, to be relentlessly fucked and held down as Ruby had her way with both of her love holes… Weiss' lips were stretched in a goofy happy smile, eyes staring at Ruby unseeingly as the creeping fire in the pit of her stomach was rekindled for the second time today.

All of the sudden, Ruby grabbed her hand and held it down against the couch, leaving Weiss' clit unattended. She did not halt the pumping of her fingers as she removed her mouth from the wonderfully throbbing velvet rose, smooth cheeks dripping with Weiss' juices. Her intense shimmering silvers searched for Weiss' sky blue.

"I want to see it, Weiss. Your face…" She growled with a feral grin contorting her usually kind and sweet face. "Your face when I make you cum with my fingers up your tight little ass. And nothing else."

"B-b-but, b-but nghhh…" Weiss tried to object helplessly, feeling as though her womanhood was on fire with nothing to fill and stimulate it. How was she supposed to climax like this?

Ruby answered the unspoken question with actions. She grabbed the heiress' waist and held her tighter against her chest while twisting her fingers inside to find a new and better angle, one that allowed her to reach a new bundle of sensitive nerves which, and swiftly resumed fucking the tight hole, admiring the way her beautiful girlfriend thrashed and mewled like a kitten. With a cocky expression Ruby hovered her lips just an inch above Weiss' pussy and gently blew a breath of cool air into her erect clit.

The pressure building in Weiss' abdomen broke free with the intensity of a crumbling dam. Her eyes snapped shut and she screamed like a banshee, the poise she had been trained to hold all her life completely erased, replaced instead by the image of a depraved woman drowning in the waves of immense pleasure.

Ruby simply watched, mesmerized by the display before her eyes, by the gorgeous girl who trusted her enough to let her see this vulnerable and painfully breath-taking side of her.

"That's _exactly_ the face I wanted to see." She whispered to herself.

The motion of her fingers gradually slowed down, matching the subsiding volume of Weiss' cries until finally she stopped completely, letting the heiress ride out the rest of her orgasm until she lay spent and breathless, thighs slacking against the support of Ruby's shoulders.

"D-Dust… R-Ruby… that w-was… t-that was…" Weiss mumbled incoherently, incapable of forming a proper sentence, still shaky from what she had just experienced.

"Wow, I really am a pro." The brunette giggled, slowly easing her digits out of the tight passage before leaning down and planting a teasing kiss on the tiny puckered entrance, which now appeared considerably looser. She winked down at Weiss, "I knew it was possible, but I didn't think I'd actually manage to get you off like that."

Weiss glared at her languidly, no real heat in her bleary crystals, hints of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I t-thought I told you not to let it get to your head." She scolded when her heartbeat had evened out. Her elbows dropped on the cushion as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, sliding her legs off Ruby's shoulders with no small amount of the younger girl's help. She winced when her weight rested on her butt, "Dust, I'll be limping for the rest of the day. And probably tomorrow as well."

"Sounds like a job well done." Ruby whispered, kissing her cheek and enveloping Weiss in a comforting hug, nuzzling her slender neck.

"Har, har." Weiss deadpanned, allowing herself a moment to enjoy Ruby's warmth. As nice it felt, however, it was her duty as a good girlfriend to make sure Ruby enjoyed herself as well. "I hope you realize we're not done yet."

"I don't want you to feel oblig-"

"Nonsense, you dunce." Weiss impatiently waved her off, broke off the embrace and moved her still trembling legs to straddle Ruby's waist. Her lips came close to the younger girl's ear and opened up to let the eager tongue behind to swipe across its shell. Ruby moaned into her neck and rocked up her hips to seek friction, making Weiss quite aware of the lengthy heat-radiating bulge tenting her skirt. Weiss wondered how much harder it would get if she grinded back and seductively whispered, "I've yet to feel your cock down my throat."

Oops, had she said that out loud?

Ruby's body shuddered and she grabbed Weiss' neck to pull her into a kiss, letting the older girl assert her dominance over her mouth this time around. Weiss' tongue wrestled with hers wildly, exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. Her hands traced the contour of Weiss' spine downwards and grabbed her firm ass, giving a rough squeeze to each cheek, an action rewarded with a muffled growling moan in her mouth.

Once she had had enough devouring Ruby's bruised lips, Weiss broke the lip-lock and attacked Ruby's neck. The skin was soft and tender under her mouth, salty with faint taste of sweat. She could even feel the mad hammering of Ruby's heart with the tip of her tongue, beating for her and the pleasure she could give. In a bout of possessiveness, Weiss' chest grumbled and her teeth clenched around the pink flesh, hard enough for Ruby to cry out from a fit of pleasurable pain, but not hard enough to bite through. After a few moments she released Ruby's neck and pulled back to admire her handiwork. A crimson red hickey marred the skin, blatantly stating Ruby was hers and hers alone.

"J-jeez, Weiss. Possessive much?" Ruby teased although the shakiness of her voice definitely betrayed how little she minded.

"Shut up, you gave me one last time, remember? Now we're even." Weiss huffed with a tiny smirk.

"But now I'll have to start fixing my collar every time I dress to cover it up." Ruby pouted.

"And that is a problem… how exactly?"

"You won't be able to look down my cleavage. I know how much you like it." Ruby responded innocently.

Weiss' face immediately flared red.

"So humble." She muttered, placing her palms on the cleavage in question. The hiss she received as she massaged Ruby's shapely lace-clad breasts helped her restore some of her composure. She opened up Ruby's shirt more, snaked her hands behind Ruby's back and expertly unclasped her bra, rolling her eyes at the fact that only half of the back hooks went into their respective eyes - Ruby could be so careless about this type of things. She discarded the pink undergarment and hungrily ogled the pair of shapely orbs, "But you're right, I like them very much… Particularly because I know they're very sensitive."

She descended and took a nipple between her lips while her fingers played with the other, mimicking what Ruby had done to her earlier. True to what Weiss had said, Ruby cried out in delight, squeezing her girlfriend's ass tighter and desperately grinding herself against the naked torso straddling her.

"Y-you made your-ahhmm point." Ruby breathed. All this foreplay was making her cock strain inside her panties. The wonderful sensation of Weiss' mouth on her breast made her shiver with anticipation for what was to come.

Thankfully, Weiss got the message. She got off Ruby's lap and kneeled on the carpet covered floor, between Ruby's legs. Repeatedly running her hands up and down her legs, Weiss kissed her way down Ruby's front, pausing to trace every concaved line of her taut stomach. Dust, she loved abs! They weren't nearly as prominent on Ruby as they were on some of the other more physically stronger huntresses such as Pyrrha or Yang, but those obliques and V-line were mouthwatering. She wasted no time worshipping the bumps of lithe muscle with her tongue, adoring the way the flesh shuddered under her touch.

"Lift your legs." She murmured and Ruby obeyed instantaneously, groaning when Weiss peeled the tights off her legs. The thin fabric joined the pile of underwear on the carpet.

Weiss trailed a path of kisses along Ruby's calves and knees, stopping when her nose met with the material of her red plaid skirt. She decided to leave it on - this 'half clothed sex' idea was turning out to be really hot. Instead, she grabbed the edges and lifted it up to gaze at Ruby's crotch, nearly biting her lower lip bloody at the sight. Ruby's matching pink panties were so tight and scanty around her hips, making the alluring-looking cock underneath look even bigger than it already was, its flaring red head actually poking through the leg opening, oozing a silver line of precum down her toned thigh.

"Dust…" Weiss groaned as the organ twitched under her gaze. It was almost embarrassing how much the thought of that thick length sliding down her throat, encouraged by a pair of demanding hands pushing her head down, excited her. Maybe it was the aspect of domination, the desire to be used and sexually degraded that had always lingered in the most hidden depths of Weiss' mind... Whatever it was. she couldn't care less right now, all she wanted was to worship Ruby's sex, make the younger huntress feel like a goddess… and maybe get called a 'good girl' in the end or perhaps even something dirtier. She'd grumble, blush and pretend to be annoyed, but inwardly she'd be elated.

"Please, Weiss."

Who the hell was Weiss to ignore that adorable pleading face?

So in her haste, she damn near tore off the piece of lace from Ruby's legs. The thick object of her cravings sprang free, slapping against Ruby's stomach and spreading threads of precum all over. God, those abs looked even more attractive now. Weiss had a good excuse to drag her tongue all over them again, moaning when the salty-sweet flavor teased her tongue, before grabbing Ruby's cock by its base and pointing it to her mouth with lustful determination.

Ruby's brain short-circuited when a pair of glossy supple lips wrapped around the tip of her member. Weiss' tongue worked its way around the underside, tasting the tender tissue and swallowing the clear fluid coating it. Weiss' blue eyes were fixed on hers as the older girl slowly began lowering her head and stretching her lips to take more of the girthy shaft into her mouth. Ruby stared wide eyed and trembling as three quarters of her cock made it past, Weiss' nose nearly touching the skin below her abdominals. The heiress held her ground like that, unbreathing and unmoving, until the strain on her throat became too much and she valiantly gagged around the shaft, refusing to back down before she made sure the other girl understood just how Weiss enjoyed sucking her. As soon as Ruby broke the gaze and threw her head back to let out a guttural moan, fingers clawing at Weiss' hands resting on her hips, the white haired girl released Ruby's cock and stood back, gasping and looking proudly up at Ruby, tethers of saliva connecting her open mouth and the thick rod that had been suffocating her mere moments ago.

"H-have… h-have you been practicing?" Ruby managed to groan when her brain started working at full capacity again.

Weiss chuckled as she got back to work, smothering the twitching shaft with kisses and licks. A few new spurts of precum spilled from the tiny slit and dripped down her chin and onto her breasts.

"Maybe," she admitted. The personal toy she usually hid in the back of her drawler back at the dorm wasn't as big or appetizing as Ruby, but she did occasionally bring it with her under the shower to reenact what she wanted to do with the real thing, "After last time, I thought it'd be useful to try and refine my skill."

"I'm so fucking lucky." Ruby whispered more to herself than anything else when Weiss leaned downward and redirected her attention onto the pair of smooth orbs, hungrily sucking them into her mouth. The brunette nearly came then and there; she hadn't really touched herself this past week and her endurance wasn't on her side.

"Dust, they're so tight and swollen…" Weiss moaned, licking the entire interval from balls to tip on her way back up. Her fingers once again enveloped the shaft and playfully stroked its length while perversely dragging the soaked head against the tender surface of her cheek, "You have so much cum in there… just for me."

"All for you." Ruby rasped, knees bucking into the touch involuntarily, her cock seeking sanctuary back inside the wet heat of Weiss' mouth.

"Then give it me." Weiss all but snarled and sunk the large shaft down her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, tongue slurping around the base. She was sucking Ruby's cock in earnest now, her off-centered ponytail swinging cutely with the rhythm of her head.

Ruby watched the hypnotic motion through shuttered eyelids, delighted whimpers and curses flowing out of her mouth like a current. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to the last time, when Weiss had told her she liked it when Ruby roughened her up. She eyed the neat strands of perfect alabaster hair, wondering if Weiss would tolerate what she wanted to do. Hesitantly, she reached out, removed the crown-like tiara at the base and grabbed the ponytail like a handlebar while her other hand tangled into the loose locks on the other side of her head. She searched Weiss' ocean blue pools and only found her own mirrored inside, begging her to do as she pleased.

Light-headed with a sizzling sense of heat crawling up at the very tip of her cock, Ruby beamed a brilliant reassuring smile down to Weiss and thrust her hips against her mouth. Weiss' throat contracted around the intruding shaft, but the heiress herself couldn't be happier to oblige and let slide as deep as possible, the guttural whimper that ripped out of her chest creating pleasant vibrations for the bulbous cockhead. Ruby pulled back and thrust in again, savoring the wonderful sensation. Then she did it again. And again. And again, slipping into a frenzy of frantic jolts until she was straight up fucking her willing girlfriend's hot tight mouth.

Weiss loved it. Her trembling hands were palming Ruby's ass, nails digging into the firm clenching cheeks, pushing her up with all her strength, urging the younger girl to use her mouth as violently as she wished. And Ruby did not hold back. While still unable to take the entire thing to its very base, Weiss had to strain herself immensely to keep her gag reflex at bay, windpipe snuggly squeezing Ruby's hard cock. Ruby, thankfully, wasn't complaining. Not that she was any condition to do so, with her head thrown back into the headrest and an endless stream of moans filling the air.

As the seconds ticked away, Weiss' head began to spin, vision getting blurry and her grip on Ruby's ass slacking. With a jarring and incredibly twisted sense of delight she realized she hadn't been able to take a proper breath for more than a minute, Ruby's shaft cutting off her air supply. Stars were dancing before her eyes and yet Weiss couldn't be any more turned on, folds overflowing with wetness in spite of the two orgasms she had already had. She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, choked out by Ruby's cock, and for some sick, deprived reason she couldn't find a single part of her that hated it. This was what it felt to be utterly overpowered, entirely at her dearest person's mercy….

Suddenly, her mouth was empty. A fit of violent coughs echoed in the room as Weiss' lungs were filled with some much needed air, the hand that had been manhandling her ponytail now comfortingly petting her bangs.

"W-Why… w-why did you s-stop?" Weiss wheezed and looked up, greeted up by the lovely sight of a sweaty, heavily-breathing Ruby, the wet tips of her usually well-combed strands sprawled messily across her forehead and shoulders. She looked so fucking sexy.

The darkened silver eyes hadn't lost their intensity and spark of dominance, not one bit. As much as Weiss appreciated the kind and sweet Ruby, what she really wanted right now was the Ruby that wasn't afraid of pushing her limits. She was Schnee after all; she wouldn't break from a bit of rough play.

"So you can take a breather before I do it again." Ruby husked with a predatory smirk without missing a beat. Weiss had proven she had a bit of a masochistic streak in her and Ruby was just kinky enough to indulge her. Maybe throw in some dirty talk as well, "Wouldn't want my horny little slut to pass out while sucking my cock."

"Ruubyy…" Weiss whimpered and all but impaled herself back on Ruby's cock, hands clawing at Ruby's ass with renewed vigor.

To Ruby, the sight it was both overwhelmingly arousing and fascinating. Watching Weiss so willingly go against the poise and mannerism her parents had instilled in her since a young age, watching what was in many ways a real modern day princess stoop to the level of a depraved, cockthirsty street harlot with a taste for anal, choking and verbal degradation (and who knows what else; Ruby was curious to find out)… It brought up the need to see Weiss _shatter._

So Ruby grabbed Weiss' ponytail and savagely hilted herself into the tight cavern of her mouth, marveling the heiress' delighted squeals. If Weiss wanted it hard and sloppy, she'd get it.

Needless to say, she could not last for much long at that pace. Several minutes later, with Weiss barely conscious yet still moaning around her cock, Ruby was feeling the aching need that had been building up inside her stomach ever since she had decided to watch that video in the middle of Port's class begin to reach its peak.

"W-Weiss!" she cried out, rolling her hips madly and urging the older girl to bounce on her cock faster, "I'm g-gonna… F-Fuuuck! I'm gonna c-cum!"

Weiss responded the only way possible for her at the moment – with lots of whimpering and gagging. Her bleary cerulean eyes pierced through Ruby's own for what felt like the thousandth time today, filled with nothing but the shimmering flames of desire.

A lovely image to climax to…

"F-Fuck! Weissss…" Ruby screamed as the orgasm shot electricity all the way from her spine to her very core. Her swollen cock exploded inside Weiss' throat, flows of sticky hot cum shooting onto her tongue. So much so that Weiss' mouth couldn't take all of it at once. Choking on her girlfriend's seed, the heiress released the pulsing member and held it against her against her cheeks, stroking the base with her right hand as it continued to twitch with every wave of Ruby's intense climax. Spurts after spurt of the thick white fluid splashed onto Weiss' face, covering her cheeks and lips as she struggled to swallow the overabundance which was already behind her sealed lips. Some dripped down her chin and onto her modest chest, meshing beautifully with the pale complexion of her skin. Weiss took it all like a champ, eyes unblinkingly staring up, lips forming a content smile once Ruby's cum had finally found its way down into her stomach.

As it turned out, Ruby had quite a bit to give. After her orgasm had finally subsided, she opened her eyes to find Weiss gently licking away at the last dribbles of cum trailing down her shaft, face painted an even milkier white. Even in such a messy state she was stunningly-

"Beautiful." She whispered, flushing when she realized the words came out of her mouth instead of remaining a dreamy thought.

Weiss snorted with chuckle, a rather comical sight considering her position. She was nuzzling Ruby's cock nonchalantly, almost like a child playing their favorite toy.

"Of course I am. I'm Weiss Schnee." she exclaimed arrogantly, a tone somewhat ruined by the soreness of her throat. Her eyes drank in Ruby's face as she licked her lips, "You're quite easy on the eyes yourself."

"W-wow, thanks."

"Really, you silly dolt? Getting embarrassed over me returning your compliment?" An elegant white brow rose in amusement, "Didn't even blink when you pointed you what a 'horny little slut' I am…"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"W-well, you looked super into it and I thought it would be kinda hot..."

"It was." Weiss hushed, bringing a thumb to her face and swiping a thick stain of white which had splattered across the pink scar on her eye. Making sure Ruby was watching, she seductively brought the digit to her lips and sucked it clean. Ruby's cock twitched against her chin. "And if you're always this irresistible when we have sex, then maybe… I can be your horny little _slut_ as much as you want."

Ruby bit her bottom lip. Her cock was rapidly getting rock hard again, blood sizzling along the large vein on its underside.

"You can be one for another round if you want… We still haven't done it properly since our first night," she murmured, her own fingers reaching down to gather some of the fluid and feed it to Weiss who drank it all greedily, "There's more where that came from…"

Weiss looked thrilled.

"Don't hold back. Please."

"And you say I'm perverted," Ruby chuckled. She grabbed Weiss' ponytail and yanked the older girl up. "On the couch. Elbows and knees. Ass up."

As soon as the words rolled off her tongue Weiss was already discarding her shirt and tie and laying on her stomach, rear in the air and facing Ruby. She reached to grab a pillow to rest her chin on and her skirt rode up, showing off an enticing peek of the puffy, dripping slit underneath.

Ruby climbed on the couch as well and got into position behind Weiss. She pulled up the edges of the skirt to reveal the treasure she had yet to take a more thorough look at. Ruby could practically feel the blood rushing from her head to her cock. The heiress had always had a slender figure, compensating her lack of mass and upper body strength with her superior agility and endurance. But the years of strict regime on the running course and squats every morning had paid off with a pair of smooth toned thighs and a wonderful little bubble butt, heart-shaped and tight as a string. Growling like an animal, Ruby grabbed Weiss' waist and thrust her hips, grinding her cock against the valley between those perfect cheeks.

Weiss whined and responded by rocking her ass along the shaft, teasing Ruby just enough to feel new beads of precum smearing across the supple skin. Suddenly, she felt a hot breath just under her neck and the dark voice that accompanied it made her shudder violently. Ruby was very much back in character.

"Dirty girl. I fucked you twice already and you're still insatiable... Just a _desperate_ _slut_ in her heat and dripping for my cock, aren't you?"

Ruby almost doubted her right to utter those words, but couldn't hold back the giddy smirk when the other girl responded.

"Yeeeessss…" Weiss hissed and rocked her hips even harder. The sound morphed into a pathetic squeak when Ruby's fingers clenched to steady her and the cock was guided between her legs. The brunette dragged its entire length across Weiss' outer lips, coating it in fluids, and rested its upper side against the flat stomach. Ruby stood unmoving for a few seconds, enjoying the way the more slender body squirmed on the cushion, her grip preventing Weiss from seeking friction. Teary eyes pleadingly gazed at her over an elegant shoulder, "R-Ruby…"

"Beg for me, princess."

There was no hesitation, no shame in those wide oceans of blue.

"Please, Ruby… Please. Fuck me!"

Ruby was pleased with the answer. Slowly, she pulled back and eased her cock's throbbing head between the petals of Weiss' pussy. Weary of the fact that it was only the second time Weiss would get filled up, she kept reminding herself to be gentle (for now) as the thick shaft sunk inside the nicely lubricated opening. She could feel the quivering walls squeezing around her – their softness, their slickness, their unbelievable, welcoming warmth. When she finally hilted her cock balls deep, unable to push forward anymore, Ruby threw her head back and joined Weiss' cries with a guttural moan of her own.

"I missed this." She gasped more to herself than anyone else. And she truly did. Weiss' greedy mouth had been lovely, but it could not compare to the overwhelming intimacy and sense of connection she felt when those velvety soft muscles clamped around each and every last inch of Ruby buried between them. Strangely enough, the feeling was not as sexual as one would expect. In a way it was more akin to the warm bubbly sensation that would run through her body every time Yang's arms enveloped her in a reassuring embrace, the kind only a loving big sister could give. Or the feeling of Taiyang's heavy yet comforting hand on her shoulder and the tiny proud smile that would grace his aging features whenever she showed him her first weapon diagrams. Or, going back even further, the feeling of Summer Rose's lips upon her forehead and the melody of a whispered lullaby surrendering her to a good night's sleep upon a comfy bed.

Being inside Weiss felt so vastly different and yet so incredibly the same.

It felt like home…

Ruby's hand shot up to wipe away a rogue tear rolling down her cheek. She released a choked moan as she pushed away the swell of emotion that felt like it was about to burst through her chest. This was neither the time nor the proper occasion to be preoccupied by such sentimentalities. Not yet at least.

Right now she had a beautiful girl shivering under her gaze and clenching around her cock, awaiting the pleasure only Ruby could provide. She needed to take care of her, worship her, _fuck her_ _raw_ until she could no longer move her legs from exhaustion. Heartfelt confessions could wait a little longer. They had all the time in the world.

"Rubyyy…" Weiss whimpered impatiently.

"There, there, angel…" the brunette cooed, trailing a thumb along the arch of Weiss' back. "I want it just as much as you do. But first…" she trailed off with a devious smirk. She brought up her palm and, with just enough force to draw out an equal mix of pain and pleasure, brought it down upon Weiss' right cheek, causing an alluring jiggle to dance across the tender flesh.

The heiress howled, nails tearing into the texture of the couch.

"Too much for you?"

"Again! F-Fuuck! Again!"

Ruby raised her hand for a second time and whipped it across the other cheek. The pale skin rapidly heated up, redness sizzling where it had been struck. And yet Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs for more. And Ruby did just that. Again and again and again, switching between sides until her palms began hurting and settled for a comforting caress instead.

Weiss was sobbing into the pillow at this point, her body slack and unable to keep its composure, trusting Ruby's strong hands and her rock hard shaft to keep her rear suspended in the air. Her ass was a flaring pink and if she had been half serious earlier about the outcome of Ruby's intense fingering, this time she was certain walking and sitting in due couple of hours would be problematic. And she couldn't be happier about it. The mere thought of bearing the evidence of a rough fuck days afterwards made her head spin.

"Shhh, princess. It's okay. I think it's about time you received what any good slut deserves, don't you think?"

Ruby giggled when the response was a jumbled mess of pleas, moans and the syllables of her own name.

"Here we go then." She spoke and withdrew her hips, biting her bottom lip when those inner walls clamped around her in a desperate attempt to keep her sheathed inside. Once the cockhead was back at Weiss' entrance, she slammed herself back inside in one go, pausing at the end to listen to the frantic melody of the heiress' soprano as a tiny flow of foreign liquid dripped around her sex and dripped down her thighs. "Did… Did you just cum?"

"Y-ye-yeah…" the white haired girl stuttered into the pillow.

"Woah… I hope you can do it a few more times, princess, because I'm far from done with you."

As it turned out Weiss was more that capable of orgasming multiple times in succession. Seeing how her pussy was accustomed to the size of the girthy member penetrating it, Ruby did not take mercy on her anymore. The brunette's body settled into a fast, almost bruising rhythm, pounding into the tight wet heat, and it was not long before her front had been squirted on two more times, a symphony of whimpers accompanying each powerful climax. And each time Weiss came apart around her cock, Ruby's motions would become progressively more savage, not giving the older girl as much as a second to relax between orgasms.

Weiss' body was becoming hyper-sensitive, responding with a seizure-like quake at every slam of Ruby's core against her ass. Sweat had seeped into the cushion underneath her. A dozen stray locks had escaped her ponytail and were stuck to her back and face, messy and wet. Her core was shaking uncontrollably and her brain was dangerously close to letting her pass out. Ruby had fucked her into a state of utter submission.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed both her wrists and roughly pulled her exhausted form up on her knees. One of them sealed them in an iron hold against the small of her back while the other came up to yank her face to the side. She stared up with a wide doe-like expression at Ruby's burning silver eyes as a pair of shapely breasts flattened against her back, hard nipples tickling the skin.

"One more, Weiss... Let me see you break. One. More. Time." Ruby croaked, accentuating every word with a hard thrust. The new angle let her feel a different part of Weiss' pussy, one she had briefly touched with the tips of her fingers last time, a part that was rougher, gruffer. Realizing she had hit the jackpot, she pounded her cock against it.

Weiss' mouth opened in a silent scream, black spots dancing in her vision. Her body ceased moving for one long second before the final, strongest orgasm finally washed upon her.

Ruby slammed the girl back into the couch and laid her entire weight on top her crumbling frame. Her hips continued thrusting wildly, building up to her own climax, as she snarled into a reddened ear.

"Tell me how much you love my cock! Tell me how much you love my cum shooting all over your slutty little body! Tell me who you belong to!"

And to each shaky sentence, Weiss passionately replied with a smiling cry.

"I-I love your cock! I n- need your delicious c-cum all over me! I'm yours! I'm all yours! Only yours!"

Ruby ground her cock as deep as Weiss' clenching womanhood allowed, savoring the feel of Weiss' tight grip for a final time, and pulled out. Her teeth clenched around Weiss' pulse point as her cock dug into the trembling backside. Thick, scorching hot spurts of the seed Weiss had admitted to crave shot up across the heiress' trembling back in long messy threads. It crossed her mind that she was ruining Weiss' skirt, but it didn't stop her from rubbing her member into the supple ass to draw out the last strands of cum. And when she had no more to give she pressed her body against the more petite one beneath and let her muscles relax, mumbling sweet words of assurance as Weiss' sobs gradually died down.

They laid unmoving for nearly half an hour, neither girl feeling the necessity to break the comfortable silence that had settled amidst the sex-scented air.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked once she could finally feel her limbs. Her second orgasm had definitely taken its toll on her and she dared not even imagine how tired Weiss must be.

"That… Th-that was… That… was… s-so… inteeense…" the white haired girl mumbled, slurring and fumbling over her words. She actually wondered if Ruby had fucked her stupid in the literal sense.

"Was it a bad kind of intense? Or the 'oh my god, bend me over and fuck me more' kind of intense?"

"Very much the l-latter," Weiss replied with a wheezy chuckle. She opened one blue eye and groggily turned her head on her side to peek at Ruby, "I thought that was rather o-obvious."

Ruby used the opportunity to plant a kiss on Weiss' cute nose, "I did and said a lot of things most people would find, hmm, what's that word you often say about me? And Yang? And sometimes Blake?" she teased, "Ah, yes. _Indecent…_ I just want to make sure you don't have any regrets."

Weiss rolled her eyes, finding it so easy to slip back into them being just Ruby and Weiss rather than a pair of sex-crazed foul-mouthed perverts.

"I already told you I like that kind of stuff last time, dunce. I've always wanted to try something more… adventurous. Actually," she trailed off with a degree of uncertainty, "I feel like I should be the one asking if you're alright with it. Those were my fantasies and you got caught up in them. I hope you… I hope you don't think less of me for being into that." She finished, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

Her doubts, however, were immediately thrown away when Ruby's heart-melting laugh sounded against her lips as they were captured in a gentle, sensual kiss.

"What? Me roughening you up? I'm into some pretty kinky stuff too, princess. And it's so awesome that you're a weirdo just like me!" Ruby rubbed their noses together, earning herself a fit of giggles.

"I guess I am, huh? Come to think of it, how were you so good at all of that?"

"Good at what?"

"You know. Slapping, talking dirty, ch-choking…" Weiss flushed.

Roby coughed awkwardly in her hand, muttering s sequence of words among which Weiss recognized what suspiciously sounded like 'hardcore porn' and 'quick learner'. The heiress softly purred at the thought of the other possible kinks her girlfriend had picked up.

"I see. I must say, when I agreed to have sex I didn't expect things to escalate in such manner."

"Yeah, we got pretty carried away. I think we should take it easy from now on."

"I'm not made of glass. I can take whatever you give me."

Ruby giggled at this. Only her Weiss would argue in favor for regular rough sex if it meant protecting her pride.

"I didn't mean it like that. I obviously want to do it again. I just think we should save the, uhh, weirder stuff for special occasions… Maybe when we're feeling exceptionally horny?" she added, waggling her eyebrows.

Weiss pondered over the proposition for a moment.

"I suppose you have a point. Logically, I'd be wasting quite a bit of aura for resting purposes and healing small bruises, especially if you keep biting me. Not to mention-"

"Weiss, you're rambling." Ruby playfully poked Weiss' cheek then leaned to whisper in her ear, "I think it's really hot _and_ kinda cutethat you like it rough so much."

Weiss groaned in embarrassment, but said nothing (not like she could argue against an obvious truth anyways), opting to enjoy the comfortable weight upon her back for a few more moments. Ruby's fingers were rubbing gentle circles on her right shoulder and her legs were tangled around the other girl's, unusually warm toes tickling her feet. She could probably melt into the intimate position were it not for the swelling feeling that she was in need of a long shower, preferably with Ruby washing her hair and scrubbing her back.

"Ruby," she began, nudging the younger girl's side. "We should go wash. You made us both filthy."

"I thought you liked getting filthy." Ruby teased.

"Don't be cheeky, dunce. Help me get up."

Ruby sighed and breathed in Weiss' scent, gathering strength in her tired limbs. Her hands wrapped around Weiss' waist and pulled her up into her lap, shuddering when Weiss' supple rear pressed against her flaccid cock. She had to concentrate to keep her blood flow at bay; as alluring as the thought of another round sounded, Weiss was exhausted and Ruby had been milked dry.

"Dust…" Weiss gasped as she felt droplets of sticky fluid dripping down the small of her back, "How did so much of it even fit in there?"

"Eating chocolateand lot of pent up sexual frustration." Ruby said with an impish grin. A finger swiped across Weiss' creamed skin and brought its now white tip to her lips. "Say ' _Aaahh'._ "

"Childish…" Weiss grumbled, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her mouth around the digit and sucking it clean, releasing a small pleased moan when she was done. She giggled when Ruby gulped behind her and the limp shaft under her ass noticeably twitched. "You're lucky I like how it tastes."

"Wanna lick me clean then? I'll do it for you too."

"Sounds tempting," Weiss admitted and shifted in Ruby's lap so that she could face her. Her eyes roamed over those cum-stained abs and the pair of shapely breasts. Refusing was definitely hard. "But you know we'll get carried away. There are some tissues in my jacket."

Ten minutes later, after lots of giggling and suggestive touches, both girls were relatively clean and began dressing. Just as Ruby was struggling with the pesky knot of her ribbon, her peripherals caught the sight of Weiss picking up her red cloak. She paused to observe with no small amount of amusement as the heiress put it on and did a curt twirl. Red really suited her.

"It looks cute on you."

"Thank you." Weiss looked at her and gestured at the red teeth marks on her neck, "Although I wouldn't be stealing it for the evening if you hadn't tried to drink my blood."

"Ah, well, I guess it's becoming a habit…" Ruby trailed off, processing Weiss' words. Her eyes widened. "Wait, Weiss, won't that get people's attention? You wearing my cloak? Someone might assume something…"

"So?" Weiss stated, crossing her arms. Her lips were stretched in a smile, one of the prettiest ones Ruby had ever seen.

"You…" Ruby stumbled, "You want more people to know about it? About us? What about you dad? Wouldn't he be mad if he found out? And what if-"

"Ruby," Weiss gently cut her off. She walked to her girlfriend and grabbed the ends of the ribbon around her collar. Her skilled fingers easily tied the material into a tight knot in a matter of seconds, "I've thought quite a bit about us, about what we have… and I've decided that this relationship… It means a lot to me. You may be a silly, childish dolt, but you're also kind, s-sweet, caring and a good leader. Not to mention you know how to show a girl a good time…" She mumbled the last part, the blush on her pale face mirroring Ruby's. "And I'm proud of you. Proud of calling you my girlfriend, my… lover. I wouldn't mind if more people found out. In fact, I kinda want them to."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes lit up, excitedly throwing her arms around Weiss' waist and pulling her into a tight hug, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, you dolt. I would never joke about something so serious. Besides, maybe some people will finally get the hint and stop asking me out? And you, for that matter." Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby's, a sparkling spark of possessiveness shimmering in her ocean blue orbs.

Ruby let out a shaky laugh and happily leaned in to claim Weiss' lips. Unlike all the others, this kiss was slow and without heat, perfect for showing the other girl just how much the admission meant to her. With Weiss in her arms, she felt like the happiest girl in all of Remnant.

"Okay, that's enough kissing, Ruby. I don't want to spend the evening here." Weiss scolded humorously when they broke apart.

"Sure thing, princess. Let's get out of here" Ruby spoke with a brilliant smile as she grabbed Weiss' hand and lead her to the door. She peeked through the opening to make sure the corridor was empty before pulling Weiss along with her and waving the keycard against the holographic display.

"Ruby…"

"Yeah?"

"It just crossed my mind. Those haunted room rumors? It's been Blake and Yang this entire time, hasn't it?"

"Yep."

Weiss' cute laughter tickled Ruby's ears. She glanced at the heiress curiously, fingers subconsciously tugging her a little bit closer.

"What's so funny?"

"I just, haha, I j-just realized that… we'll probably end up being the source of even more rumors, hahaha!"

"That's because you scream as loud as a Nevermore, Weiss."

"You take that back right this instant!"

"I will… If you catch me first."

With a laugh, Ruby dashed forward, followed by a frowning yet also giggling Weiss.

Despite her semblance and her natural speed, Ruby never kept the white haired girl more than an arm's length away.

* * *

 **AN:** Phew, there it is. I hope it was worth the wait. As you can see, Weiss and Ruby got pretty hardcore for a second time. I'm thinking some more advanced positions and proper butt stuff for the next few chapters. Maybe some oral during a lecture? Throw me your suggestions; not promising I'm gonna fulfill them, but they might help fish out ideas. Favorites, alerts and reviews are welcome.

And by the way, orgasms from anal are entirely possible, in case that one part made you scratch your head.

Just a heads up, I'll post another short Bumblebee related chapter in a couple of days. I don't plan on making too many of those, but I feel like it'd be fun to see them tease White Rose, considering all the dirt Yang has on them now.


	4. Bumblebee 2nd bonus

**AN:** I genuinely meant to post this at least a week ago, but what can I say. Overwatch is a hell of a drug. Hopefully, you don't feel cheated as this is pretty short and contains no White Rose. This one is for all the Bumblebee lovers ;)

 **Summary:** Bumblebee fluff and slight sexiness amidst the residue of White Rose's sins.

 **Contains:** Nothing too graphic (I intend to change that one day though, Their sex must be explosive)

* * *

"Oh God," Yang whispered in horror as her gaze settled on the scene of crime. She dropped to her knees like a log upon the fur-covered carpet, palms resting on ground. Her body began shaking as a heartwrenching cry ripped out of her throat, "You maniacs! You ruined it!" She pounded her fist against the floor, then dramatically threw her head back and gazed unseeingly at the ceiling with wide teary eyes, "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

"Yang…" sighed the raven haired girl standing at Yang's side. Her hand grabbed her blonde girlfriend's shoulder and yanked her up. "Don't be so overdramatic."

"But Blake," the blonde whined, "Look at it! How does that even happen?!"

The cat Faunus glanced towards the central couch, whistling to herself as her amber eyes traced several thin long rips into the soft material.

She was honestly impressed. When she and Yang had decided to lend their dorm mates a place to ease their frustrations, she had half expected the offer to be rejected. Instead, here she was, staring at the proof that the other half of team RWBY was the exact opposite of the word 'innocent'. If the antics she had overheard one week ago had hinted that the pair was getting adventurous, the damage upon the piece of furniture and the thick scent of certain bodily fluids in the air were a testament of not one, but several rounds of rough, definitely-not-vanilla sex.

"We underestimated them," she concluded, crossing her arms and stroking her thumb on her chin. She smirked at Yang, "You baby sister and her girlfriend are growing up and their hormones are through the roof. They might just turn out more perverted than we are."

"Ugh, don't say that." Yang whined, massaging her temple, "I thought it would be fun, but I didn't expect them to be that…advanced… Fuck, Blake, I don't wanna think about my sister going further than a sixty-nine."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"That's what happens when you tease her about it all the time."

"I guess you're right… Karma is a cruel, cruel bitch."

"You should've seen it coming. She's _your_ sister after all."

"Okay, okay, Kitty-cat, I get the point." Yang grumbled as she edged closer to run her hand over the rips. They weren't deep or anything and, quite frankly, Yang didn't particularly care about the state of the couch. The implications of that were what really made her wince. As soon as Ruby and Weiss had returned to their dorm, hand in hand and giggling like mad, seemingly unaware of their own adorableness, Yang had realized just how serious their relationship was. She was happy for her, of course. Weiss could be a wonderful girl if she was in the mood and Yang had genuinely learned to love the heiress like a second little sister. That only made her feelings on the younger couple's deviant activities more conflicting.

"You okay, babe?"

"I guess," Yang sighed, "She's grown up now… They're both grown up."

"Weiss is our age." Blake chuckled teasingly.

"And she was for the most part a sheltered brat that's super easy to tease." Yang returned the laugh, "Don't ever tell her I said this, but she isn't the pinnacle of emotional maturity either and she's really bad at hiding it. Now that I think about it, Ruby is perfect for her."

Blake hooked her arms around Yang's neck.

"It is pretty sweet, isn't it? Growing up together, experiencing their first love, fucking like bunnies…"

"And people complain I'm terrible." Yang complained, "I was promised a nice and supportive girlfriend. What went wrong?"

"Maybe you have a way of influencing the women in your life." Blake replied impishly, leaning in to plant a brief kiss upon Yang's full lips. Well, it would have been brief if Blake hadn't enjoyed it a bit too much and deepened it until redness creeped onto their faces.

When they separated, Yang shook her head with a good natured smile, combing a hand through the unruly blonde mane spilling down her shoulders, "I gotta admit, Weiss' manicurist does a solid job. She can probably cut through a Beowulf's jugular and her nails would still look fabulous."

"I feel pity for Ruby's back."

"Low blow, Blake. Low blow. At least humor me when I try and change the topic."

Blake kept the grin, but her response was definitely laced with a tint of seriousness as she spoke, simultaneously delivering a comforting pat on Yang's back, "Everybody grows up at some point. Even someone like Ruby eventually does. You'll get used to it, babe." The grin inevitably widened, "It might seem harder when she grows taller and stronger than you and starts giving _you_ nuggies instead, but you'll scrape by."

"As if," Yang exclaimed, puffing her chest up cockily, no trace of the gloominess from a few moments ago, "She may have dad's genes, but she's still more Rose than Xiao Long. There's no room for two beefcakes on this team."

She gulped when a sneaky palm rested on her bare stomach, fingertips tracing the well-defined patches of firm muscle. Blake's yellow eyes were roaming over her body, predatorily drinking in the rare sight of a flustered Yang. It was at times like this that the brawler realized just how _bestial_ Blake looked when she was excited, her Faunus heritage more obvious than ever – eyes narrowing to slits, cat ears flattening underneath her bow, upper lip curling up to reveal her sharp, inhumanly canines, the sound of a deep purr rumbling in her chest.

It made Yang weak in the knees.

"I can never have enough beef, Yang." The raven haired girl husked sultrily.

Yang was torn between commenting on the terrible pun and turning into a human-sized tomato. She settled on the latter.

"H-Holy shit, Blake! Now? Right now? Here?!" She stammered, stomach tightening as Blake's hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts to tease her rapidly dampening underwear.

"Right now. Right here." Blake growled as she pushed the blonde on the couch and straddled her hips, grinding her own heated center against Yang's washboard abs. A moan tore through the heavy air as the thought of getting off on that sensation alone crossed her mind.

"B-But Ruby and Weiss already-" Yang's protest was cut short when Blake's teeth lightly bit into her neck, a hot tongue teasing the shuddering skin, raising a line of electrifying goosebumps across her spine.

Suddenly it dawned to her just how strong the scent of sex must be to the Faunus' sensitive senses, how suffocating. And while Yang was slightly hesitant to let it arouse her, Blake had no such reservations.

She wanted sex and she would get it. When Blake was in the mood for a rough fuck, Yang couldn't help, but let her own need consume every fiber of her being.

So she did what was sensible.

She grabbed Blake's ass and pulled her closer until their lips were meshed together in a savage, bruising kiss.

At the end of the day, they were no more different in that aspect than Ruby and Weiss. Just two horny young women lost in their passion for each other...

* * *

"I guess we just covered our weekly bondage session. Kinda out of the blue, but I ain't complaining." Yang murmured once her breathing had calmed down, eyes still half-lidded as she lay on the couch, naked and pleasantly numb.

An equally nude Blake was nuzzling her bare breasts, rubbing her nose and cheeks against the flushed skin. She would release a giggle every time a particularly powerful torrent of her purrs caused the firm orbs to jiggle. She wore a dopey smile, satisfied and delirious after several rounds of sex (as per usual, considering both girls' remarkable stamina).

"Mhmm…" She hummed, fuzzy ears twitching to tickle Yang's collar.

"Hahaha! N-no, Blake, stoooooopp!" Yang giggled, wiggling underneath the cuddly cat girl. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, preventing her from fighting against the onslaught of tickles. "C-c'mon! Hahaha! We should get back to the d-doooormmm! Haha!"

Blake was relentless. Her deceptively strong arms kept the blonde pinned to the couch as the fluffy appendages atop her head fluttered against the sensitive skin, teasing until Yang was gasping for breath, throat sore from laughing. Only then did Blake finally pushed her face away. She gazed down at her girlfriend with a triumphant spark inside her amber eyes.

"Have I ever told you how good you look tied up, breathless and thoroughly fucked?"

Yang snorted.

"All the time, Kitty-cat. You're lucky I let you be on top so often."

"You and I both know you love submitting for me, babe. No need to make excuses."

Yang chose to ignore the undeniable fact. Blake had always harbored some poorly concealed sadistic urges and Yang was more than willing to indulge her. Sex without a little bit of pain wasn't as fun. Not that she would swallow her pride and straight up admit it, of course. Blake occasionally needed to be reminded that Yang could be just as dominant. _Occasionally._

Even if it wouldn't be today. Her hands were beginning fall asleep.

"Come on, Blake, help me up. We should get back before Ruby and Weiss get bored and start banging. Again." She whined, pushing up her bottom lip to form what she hoped was a convincing pout.

Blake groaned in displeasure, but stood up anyways, accidently knocking down some of the various sex toys scattered around their naked forms (shame she didn't get the chance to use those anal beads).

As much as she loved cuddling with Yang after a good hour or two of sex, she was aware that they still needed to have a talk with the younger couple about sharing this special room. Ruby and Weiss had all but pushed past them on their way to the bathroom back in the dorm, faces crimson with embarrassment. Yang couldn't even get a joke or a pun out before Weiss had given her one the most threatening death glares Blake had had the misfortune of witnessing. The young lovebirds had locked themselves inside without as much as a sign that they would be coming out any time soon. And after noticing the matching savage hickeys on their necks, Blake and Yang just had to go and inspect their private spot for any damage. Those two were proving to be way kinkier than first anticipated.

"Should we mention all of this stuff?" Blake wondered, waving her hand at the pile of dildos, restraints, ball gags and Dust knows what else. How the hell did some of that even fit in the small drawlers?

"For shits and giggles? Sure, wouldn't want to miss out on Weiss' reaction to that one. Hopefully, she doesn't murder me." Yang laughed as she sat up, cracking her neck to ease some of the tension there, "We're not sharing though. If they want to use toys too, Weiss can probably buy a set for every day of the week… Diamond-encrusted, of course."

"This room is on its way to become a sex dungeon, it seems." Blake sighed.

"Don't pretend you're sad about it, perv. The action in most of those books you read probably revolves around sex dungeons and people in full latex suits."

"You read my books?" Blake smirked.

"I was just specula—Ah, fuck you, Kitty-cat." Yang groaned with a roll of her lilac eyes, "Uncuff me and let's get dressed."

"Okay, okay… Let me just find the… keys…" Blake trailed off, eyes widening in sudden realization.

"What? Blake, you okay? What's going on?"

"I… Uhhh… Remember how Coco gave us a pair of cuffs from her own collection? Because we didn't have the keys for ours."

"What? Oh fuck, Blake, don't tell me…"

"I cuffed you with the old ones."

"…"

"…Want me to go find some soap?"

"Worst. Dominatrix. Ever."

* * *

 **AN:** Funnily enough, I never actively shipped Bumblebee, but the more I got into this and the previous bonus, the more enjoyed writing their interactions. I'm really considering writing something longer for them in the (distant?) future as a separate story/one-shot (much more BDSM oriented than my White Rose chapters, of course ;)

Anyways, this is gonna be the last chapter that is fully dedicated to them for a while. I'm gonna start working on the next White Rose chapter soon. Hopefully, upcoming exams don't slow down my progress too much. Until next time, fellow pervs :)


End file.
